


VOID.

by Mirie



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: A lost love, F/M, Love, Oneshot, Sad, Tears, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirie/pseuds/Mirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has become so corrupted with Darkness he has forgotten or even discarded what his heart truly wants, his heart yearns for you, but the darkness is clouding his judgement. Can you save him from himself? Or is he too far gone for even love to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corrupted by darkness.

You stared up at his pale angelic face, a smile creeping to your light pink lips, but it was one that was sad. He had gone to far, you had failed to save him from his worse enemy...himself.

“You're just like the rest” he spat, he rose from his throne, one that he had taken. 

He walked gracefully towards you until he was mere inches from your face, his green eyes looking into your very essence. His face held anger, but his eyes always held sadness, pain and loneliness. The urge to touch his cheek overtook you as you steadily reached up with your [skin colour] right hand and stroked his right cheek softly. His anger faulted slightly into one of shock, he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, breathing heavily out. 

He stepped back and straightened his back up, returning to his angry demeanour. 

“I'm sorry Loki” you whispered, your hovering hand of where his cheek just was slowly went back down to your side, you looked down at your feet, hearing him sigh. 

“You betray me like the rest” He spoke, steadily lifting your chin up to look into his eyes, they held sadness. 

“I wish I could save you, from yourself” you spoke tears threatening to pour from out of your eyes. 

He let go of your chin and stepped back scoffing as he did. He smirked down at you, evil now gracing his presence even his eyes. 

“I do not need saving, especially from a mere servant wench” he spat. 

“Loki” you whispered moving towards him. 

“It’s my Lord to you servant” he growled moving back to sit on his throne, but he didn't instead he stood tall his back turned to you. 

“My Lord” you corrected yourself, standing stiff, fiddling with your hands. 

You looked up at his back with your [eye colour] eyes now holding tears at the corners. 

“I miss the old you, do you remember?” you whispered frightened of angering him. You looked down at your feet again hoping with all of your heart that reminiscing about the past would make him see sense. 

\-----------

Flashback

Laughter erupted from your throat as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You could hear Thor shouting after you. 

“Get back here [name]” he roared. 

You laughed even more and turned to look at his distant figure, his hair once golden was now completely brown with mud all over his face. You had pushed him into mud and legged it, you and Thor had a good friendship, even though you were a servant girl Thor enjoyed your presence, but he most certainly didn't enjoy the pranks. 

You had finally escaped from him, luckily you were quite the fast runner, a smirk formed upon your lips as you kept running, before you looked back to where you were going you bumped into something or should I say someone as you fell flat on your bum. 

“Ow, what the…” you looked up to see none other than Loki smirking down at you, you blushed. It was true you had fancied the prince of mischief for a very long time, but knew a mere servant girl couldn't love a prince.

He helped you up, looking into your [eye colour] eyes. “You should watch where you're going, [name]” he spoke softly sending shivers up your spine. 

“I’m so sorry my Lo…” you froze as you realized he had called you by your first name and blushed deeply, hoping he wouldn't notice, but by the growing of his smirk he had. 

He walked closer towards you, now inches away from you, you froze even more, staring at his lips, knowing it was wrong you dared look into his beautiful green eyes.  
“M..my Lord” you stuttered out, mentally hitting yourself. He reached up and you closed your eyes, to reopen them confused, he had now stepped back. 

“You had something stuck in your hair” He spoke, smirking at you. Oh god it was such an arrogant smirk but you couldn't help find it ever so hot. 

You touched your [hair colour] hair and smiled up at him nervously. 

“Thank you my Lord” you spoke slightly bowing. 

You looked at him, waiting for him to dismiss you. 

“Please call me Loki” he spoke looking into your eyes, your soul. Your heart fluttered. 

“Loki” you whispered, smiling as his name so easily left your lips. 

“I saw what you did to my idiot brother back there, I'm impressed” he smirked, you looked at him shock written on your features, before a devious smirk formed on your face. 

“Shall we cause mischief together?” He questioned you, still smirking, all you could do was nod. 

And that was the start of your friendship. 

End of flashback. 

\---------------

He turned to look down at you, you lifted your head up staring into his eyes. 

“I remember an annoyance of a girl following me” he spat, anger never leaving his features. 

You frowned, it was hopeless he was to far gone, darkness had shrouded his judgement, tears were now clearly pouring down your [skin colour] face. 

“You could be by my side, but instead you choose to go against me” he spoke lowly. 

“I would and have followed you through so much Lo..my Lord” you spoke softly. 

“Yet now you decide to betray me” he boomed, getting angrier. 

“I can't…” you choked on your own words now looking into his eyes, tears blurring his figure. 

“You're useless” he spoke, your heart broke.

He moved towards you, stopping in front of you. His once beautiful features looked tired and worn out, still he was handsome, even though he had hurt you so much your heart fluttered looking at him, he truly was a God. 

He walked past you, stopping just behind you. 

“You can starve in the dungeons for betraying me, like the rest who have” He spoke lowly. 

Before he could even leave the grand hall, you without thinking hugged him from behind, his body stiffened but he didn't push you away he stood still breathing heavily. You nudged your head into his back. 

“I will always love you Loki” you whispered, he stopped breathing for what felt like hours but was only a minute, he turned around so you were hugging him from the front, face plastered into his chest. 

He removed you from himself and stared at you in deep thought, like he was contemplating what to say next. 

“If you truly love me then stay by my side, be loyal to me and you will forever be mine” he spoke staring at you seriously. 

Your brows furrowed knowing you couldn't, you couldn't watch innocent people suffer, hearing their terrified screams piercing your ears. You just couldn't. 

You held back more tears and stared at him. 

“I have followed you for so long, through all the madness and betrayal. I was there when you couldn't handle the truth, I was there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there when everyone had lost hope with you. I understood your anger, your sadness and most of all your loneliness, I tried my hardest to change that to be your company, to be your friend, your lover and most of all your soul mate. But if this is who you truly are then I can no longer follow you...into darkness.” You spoke softly, catching your breath you looked down, the pain rushing through your body, a broken heart can cause immense pain. 

Loki lifted your chin up and looked into your [eye colour] eyes, he moved down slightly till he was only mere inches from your face, he smiled slightly. You went to speak but before you could he had already crashed his lips onto yours, it wasn't aggressive like you had expected it was sweet and calm, but very short. He pulled away leaving an empty coldness. 

“I love you [name]” he spoke, turning his back to you. He looked over his shoulder to you. 

“But you have betrayed me and still refuse to be by my side” he spoke lowly. 

You knew deep down that he wouldn't change for you and you knew that this was your fate. It was a sad one at that but one you had accepted. You nodded. 

“I know, my Lord” you softly whispered.

He turned his back to you and carried on walking out of the grand hall, never turning back to you, not even to say goodbye. 

You smiled as you remembered all the fond memories you held with him and you promised yourself you'd never forget the old Loki. The one that loved, laughed and most of all truly loved you. 

Guards swiftly took you to the dungeons, it was dark and damp and you knew this would be your life from now on, tears brimmed your eyes, but you smiled none the less. Some say you were a fool for loving such a monster, but they didn't know him like you did. 

A mere servant girl and a prince could love after all, even if it was only for a short while. 

 

End.


	2. One heck of a Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as people enjoyed this which is so great I have decided to carry this on. 
> 
> I honestly wasn't expecting this to be so popular, so the story may take some time, please be patient haha. 
> 
> It will all make sense soon. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> .

The small breeze tickled down your back as you climbed the small hill, letting a content breath out, you turned to look behind you and placed your hands on your hips.

‘’Loki must you be so slow?’’ You smiled down at him as he slowly climbed the hill before reaching the top and smirking down at you. 

‘’Why the rush, hm?’’ He mused to you and sat under the fine oak tree that clung onto the hill. The grass finely cut and beautifully green swayed lightly in the wind. 

You placed yourself next to Loki and gazed up at the stunning sky, with the birds chirping and going about their daily business. You turned back to look down at Loki as he had propped himself up against the tree and was nose deep in a book. You sighed loudly to try and gain his attention, but you knew deep down there was no point, once Loki was reading he would read for hours. 

You leaned back into the freshly cut grass and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly move by. You smiled and pointed up at the sky. 

‘’Hey Loki, look at that cloud, it looks like a Lion’’ You gleefully spoke to get no response from the prince. You rolled over onto your side and stared at his form, still not moving from the book. You scrunched your nose up at him and lightly poked him in the ribs. He gave you a quick glance before returning to his book, turning a page swiftly. 

‘’What is it (name)?’’ He questioned, his gaze never leaving the book. 

You rolled your eyes at him and huffed. 

‘’I'm bored my prince; can’t we do something? Prank Thor maybe?’’ You placed your right index finger on your chin thinking of cunning pranks to pull and an evil smirk playing at your lips. Loki watched you with an amused smirk. 

‘’You’re worse than me (name)’’He laughed lowly and placed the book down on to his lap. You gave him a sly smile and turned your body so that you were facing him crossed legged. 

‘’So shall we prank Thor then?’’ You questioned again, your smile growing in anticipation. You knew Loki couldn't resist the urge to prank, he was full of mischief after all. 

Before he could speak the sky quickly turned a dark grey colour and rain graced you with its heavy fall. You looked up at the sky, annoyance on your face, what a time for the rain to grace us with its presence you thought.

You turned to look back at Loki to find he wasn't there any-more, in fact neither was the fine oak tree, just the hill which you now sat on. You stood up quickly and looked around you, the sky roaring with thunder and lightning, panic crept up your entire body as you searched for Loki, what on earth was going on?!?!

From afar you could see houses and land turning into utter darkness, and that darkness was quickly racing for you. Your whole entire body froze as your eyes closed tightly with fear…

Silence, that was all that surrounded you, you slowly opened your eyes to be greeted by nothing but darkness, and a sort of coldness creeping up your frame. You moved around in a circle for hopes of seeing something or someone, but nothing, no one was around. Your once city was now just utter darkness. You could feel yourself starting to panic never being a huge fan of the dark and now it was all around you. 

‘’Loki! Thor!’’ You shouted, in hopes that maybe one of them would reply, but they didn't.

‘’Anyone…’’ You whispered, tears slowly sliding down your face. 

‘’Weak’’ a cruel whisper responded and you quickly looked around you to try and find the source to the voice, it was quiet. 

‘’Hello?’’ You spoke nervously out and stepped forward into the darkness. 

‘’You’re so weak (name)’’ The voice spoke out louder and your eyes widened at the realization of who the voice belonged to. 

‘’L…Loki’’ You stuttered unsure of what to make of the whole situation unfolding. 

‘’It’s My Lord to you, servant’’ Loki’s voice spat out again full of pure venom and you quickly took a step back tears now falling down your face at a fast pace. 

‘’You don’t even deserve to live’’ Loki spoke again, a cruel laugh emitting from the voice around you and you choked slightly on the tears. 

‘’Loki…’’ You choked out. 

The laughing grew louder and more vicious and you could feel a coldness wraps itself around your entire body. Unable to move you screamed out in fear. The laughing became more deep and dark. 

‘’He is right, you’re a weak mess’’ The deep voice boomed out and your eyes widened. 

‘’F…f…father’’ You managed to choke out before the coldness suffocated you and you struggled to breath, feeling all life leave you in an agonizing pain. 

‘’WAKE UP!’’ A voice quickly shouted and a pale light crept towards you, hissing sounds emitting from the darkness at the sheer amount of light making its way towards you. You could feel the coldness releasing its tightening grip on you and allowing the oxygen to enter your lungs again, you breathed out heavily as the now bright light engulfed you. 

‘’(name) (name)!!’’ The male voice shouted out to you as you could feel yourself being shaken slightly. 

You open your eyes to see Thor looking at you with concern on his face, his blue eyes full of worry and sadness. You sat up slowly and took in your surroundings. A medium sized room, which held a wardrobe, desk and bed in it. The bed you were lying in.

You looked at Thor and he gave you a concerned look. 

‘’You were crying out again (name)’’ He spoke quietly looking down at his big hands. 

You then realized that what had just happened was another nightmare again. Nearly every night since you had escaped Asgard which was now under rule of Loki, you had suffered from weird nightmares, ones that always held memories which would turn into some…well fucked up mess. 

‘’I'm sorry Thor’’ You whispered placing your hands neatly on top of your cover, you looked at him with sad eyes. He turned to look at you with slight shock on his face. 

‘’Oh my dear (name) you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about’’ He spoke moving to hold one of your hands, looking into your (eye colour) eyes. 

‘’I miss him Thor’’ You whispered not being able to keep his stare any-more, you looked down at the sheets. 

‘’I know (name) me too, but he isn't the one we once loved any-more’’ He spoke quietly. 

‘’I always thought no matter what I could save him Thor, but I was wrong…I am not enough for him’’ You spoke, feeling tears threatening to fall out. Thor pulled your chin up lightly so that you were looking at him. 

‘’We will find a way (name), we have to find my father first…’’ Thor quickly looked down finding himself weaken. 

You squeezed his hand tightly and reassuringly.

‘’He has to be alive Thor…I just feel it’’ You spoke trying to reassure your childhood friend.  
He smiled at you. 

‘’I know, we will find a way to take back Asgard and…’’ His smile dropped and he gave you a serious look. 

‘’I don’t know if we can save L…’’ Thor began to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door and before either you or Thor could say enter the person walked in anyway. 

‘’I brought you some tea (name)’’ Natasha smiled at you and placed the steaming hot cup of tea next to you. 

You smiled at her and whispered a thanks. 

‘’How are you (name)?’’ she asked with concern in her voice and you gave her a reassuring smile. 

‘’I am fine Nat honestly’’ You spoke, you glanced at Thor and waited for him to finish what he was saying, but he stood up and smiled down at you. 

‘’Another time, please try to relax (name), we will speak on matters when you’re well rested’’ and before you could refuse he had walked out. 

Natasha gave you a smile and followed after Thor, leaving you most utterly confused and dazed. 

You wanted to know what Thor was going to say but deep down you already had an idea and you didn't like it at all. 

This was going to be a long heck of a journey, and of course Loki was the main attention again, but could you save him? You thought to yourself and quickly sighed feeling annoyed at many things and questions you wanted answers from. 

But right now, you’d be patient…like how bad can it be living with the Avengers, surely they could help as well.

Oh how wrong you could be.


	3. What is to become?

You were now sat in a plain meeting room with all the Avengers gathered around a circle marble type table (it looked expensive). All of them were talking over each other and it was giving you a displeasing headache, you frowned rubbing your temples slowly at all the arguing. 

‘’You want our help Thor and we’re offering it, but how many times is Loki going to cause an issue before we actually do something…about him’’ Tony roughly spoke out and you flinched at his words, but chose to heed your time before saying anything you might regret. 

You didn't exactly like Tony, you found him to be an arrogant arse and a know it all, and it just bothered you. You gave Thor a glance to see his facial expression and it was surprisingly a calm one. 

‘’He is my brother, what you ask of me is something I can’t just agree too’’ Thor spoke calmly and collectively which you were proud of. You knew what his temper did, but for once he was keeping it under wraps, and thank fuck for that, you didn't want a repeat of last time with Thor pretty much turning into the hulk…actually it was worse. 

‘’And what if he decides to try and destroy earth again? We aren't going to risk that Thor’’ Clint spoke bluntly as he sipped on his cup of coffee. You gave him a glare but he wasn't paying attention to even notice. 

Thor stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, oh great here comes the temper train, all aboard! You braced yourself for the anger that was going to erupt from Thor. And honestly you couldn't blame him, they were talking about his brother after all. 

‘’I WILL NOT KILL MY BROTHER’’ Thor boomed, a sudden chill ran up your spine at the word ‘kill’ coming from Thor’s mouth and your frowned deepened. You weren't expecting the humans to understand anyway. 

‘’Then we will.’’ Tony yet again spoke out arrogantly, not even a sign of remorse on his features. And the room fell silent as Thor sat down and looked at the table his dirty blonde hair covering his eyes to cast a shadow across his face. 

‘’I understand…but at least let me try and save him…one more time’’ Thor spoke quietly and you quickly stood up, anger now on your once calm features. 

‘’Are you serious Thor!! You’re going to let them kill him, we have to keep trying why would you just give up so easily, I thought fucking better of you Thor!!’’ You boomed surprising yourself slightly at the anger emitting from your voice. Everyone gave you shocked glances and looked down guilty at the table, a part from Tony of course.

Tony coughed, clearing his throat and walking slightly around the table towards you. 

‘’I understand…love is a strong thing (name) but you have to put your feelings aside when it comes to this…look at what he has done, and he just won’t stop…what else are we to do?!’’ Tony questioned you, lifting his eyebrows up at you, everyone looked at you waiting for an answer. 

‘’Let me try…I beg you just…’’ You choked slightly and looked down at the ground. 

‘’Fine, we will but if he doesn’t stop this madness we will have no choice. I and anyone else for that matter don’t want Loki attacking earth again’’ Tony spoke softly this time, feeling slightly guilty, he knew what love could do, as much as it was an amazing feeling it could also harbour so much pain. 

‘’We will talk plans another time, I have business to attend too’’ Tony spoke while walking towards the door and quickly disappearing. 

Soon enough everyone dismissed themselves and you and Thor were left alone, in the cold, plain and big room. He stood up slowly and walked towards you placing a hand on your shoulder and giving you a reassuring smile, but you could see the sadness in his eyes, he held no hope, it had been destroyed. He slowly left the room, leaving you to your thoughts. 

Oh god Loki why do you have to be such a pain in the ass…

\---------------------------------------------

 

Loki’s POV. 

Loki sat on his throne, well the one that he had stolen. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the seat with anticipation. Suddenly the doors to the large hall swung open and Loki lifted his bored green eyes up at the intruder’s. 

‘’So you finally decide to grace me with your presence I see’’ Loki scoffed looking down at his visitors. 

Three men stood below him just before the beautiful stairs that led up to the throne, they quickly put one knee down and bowed their heads slightly. 

‘’My king’’ One of the men spoke, this one was quite the chubby looking one, with a medium sized black beard that spiked out at each corner. 

The second man stood and walked a little bit forward, looking up at Loki. 

‘’We bring you an army of the finest My Lord’’ He slyly spoke. He’s thin frame looked like it could blow away in the wind, he also looked quite young with only stubble as any attempt at a beard, his blue eyes shining lightly.

Loki rose from his throne and smirked down at the three men, he moved his right hand up and swept his black hair back slightly. 

‘’Good, I want them ready’’ Loki’s smirk grew wider showing his beautiful white teeth. 

‘’Yes my king’’ The chubby man spoke. 

The third man stood, his frame built like a bear, his hair a wild red colour coming out of every place possible. 

‘’What is it you exactly want them ready for…my king?’’ He spoke cautiously knowing Loki had a temper when he wanted. 

Loki thought for a second before he chuckled, a sly evil chuckle, he descended the stairs gracefully and gripped onto the man’s shoulders tightly, causing the man to look entirely frightened, which was utterly amusing to Loki. 

‘’Why for war of course…what else?’’ Loki mused, walking past the three men, he stopped and slightly turned to them. 

‘’I want them ready as soon as, I want power over the nine realms and not forgetting earth’’ Loki smirked and walked out of the hall leaving the three men completely shocked. 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Reader’s POV. 

You stood out on one of Stark’s balconies, leaning against the railing looking up at the gracious bright stars and moon, you let out a sigh. 

‘’Oh Loki…why do you cause me such pain’’ You whispered to yourself. 

The door to the balcony opened and out walked Thor, quietly standing next to you and leaning against the railing himself.

‘’(Name)…I am sorry for all this mess’’ Thor sighed, the somewhat night breeze blowing his hair to the side.

You looked at Thor and gave a small huff. 

‘’I do wish you’d stop apologising for something that isn't your fault’’ You spoke, annoyance in your voice. Thor was too nice, I guess that’s why you loved Loki so much, he had mischief and you liked that. 

‘’Anyway…you can’t help who you fall in love with, it’s my own fault’’ You sighed.

Thor turned to face you and gave you a concerned look.

‘’You really do love my brother don’t you?’’ Thor looked down. 

‘’I love him too, he is my brother…I know we aren't blood but I don’t care…he will always be my brother…(name) I am scared, I want nothing but to save him’’ Thor spoke out sadness in his voice. 

You looked at him for a while unsure of really how to reply, you were also scared, scared shitless to be exact. Loki had really gone past the point of saving…but deep down you didn't want to give up, something told you to keep pushing, to never give up on the God of Mischief.

You grabbed Thors hand and squeezed it gently, giving him a small smile. 

‘’We will save him together Thor’’ You spoke quietly. 

Still holding his hand, you both stood contently looking up at the sky, as a shooting star shot past, you wished deeply that your love was strong enough to destroy the darkness in Loki’s heart. 

Be knowing to you Thor was wishing he could also save his brother who he deeply loved. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know where I am going with this, just seeing where my mind takes me! :') 
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has commented, you have given me courage and motivation to carry on <3


	4. Finding the truth...or failing.

You gave Heimdall the gatekeeper a nervous glance while playing with your hands, a stupid trait you had picked up whenever you felt nervous, your stomach was doing back flips and you could feel yourself shaking. Thor gave you a reassuring smile and turned back to converse with Heimdall. They had some weird friendship I guess and well you didn't really know Heimdall that well, just knew of his job and how important it was. It was a good thing he was loyal to Odin otherwise you would have never escaped in the first place. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Flashback

You scrunched your body up into a ball and kept your head on your knees, feeling your stomach growl menacingly at the need for food. The dungeon you had been thrown in was dark and smelt like piss. You didn't even have a clue to how long you had been in the damp dark room for, many months possibly. 

You had truly given up, just awaiting death to come and take you, and my was it taking it’s sweet time. You looked up into the darkness and huffed. 

‘’Why won’t you just end my suffering? You like playing games huh?’’ You spoke to nothing but darkness, oh how you hated the darkness. 

Tears slowly slid down your tired face and you placed your sleepy head onto your knees, shaking. 

You had never thought Loki would do this, he promised you that he would change, that you had shown him that he could feel happiness and love, and then he goes and does this to you and destroys your heart. 

But of course you stupidly still loved the selfish fool. 

Or maybe it was you who was the fool. 

Thor had warned you many times of his brother’s coldness, but you had completely discarded it, not allowing anyone to change how you feel. Loki was your soul mate and best friend, no one could just make you stop feeling, as much as you’d happily embrace that right about now. All you wanted to do was to hate that selfish prick, but instead your heart yearned for his soft but dominate touch, the sweet smell of cinnamon whenever he was near, it always calmed your nerves. You really hated your feelings, they were tearing you a part. 

The sound of shouting took you out of your thoughts and you looked up into the darkness, listening intently to the shouting, not that you could make out what they were saying but for one thing, the shouting was getting closer…and closer. 

Suddenly your door flung open and light quickly flooded through the room causing you to scream and squint your eyes shut, the light burning your eyes. You hadn’t seen light for a while and as much as you had missed it my god did it hurt. 

You slowly opened your eyes and adjusted to the light, allowing the sudden warmth to wrap around you as it greeted. 

‘’(Name)…I found you’’ A male voice spoke gruffly…wait that was Thor’s voice. 

You looked up to where the voice had come from and saw…a rough looking Thor standing before you, he helped to pull you up as your legs wobbled a bit at the sudden motivation to get the fuck out of there. Thor pulled you out of the room as you were graced with injured guards knocked out on the floor, they were traitors anyway, so who cared! 

‘’W…where are we going Thor’’ You coughed out, feeling your voice strain and sound faint. 

Thor didn't turn to look at you just kept pulling you forward in a fast pace. 

‘’The gatekeeper is going to get us out of here, he is pretending to be loyal to Loki of course, but now is our chance’’ Thor boomed turning corner after corner. 

‘’Thor...where are we to go?’’ You coughed out again staring at the back of his head. 

‘’Midgard’’ Was all he replied with and your expression grew of a shocked one.

Midgard…of all places. 

 

End of flashback.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

You turned to Heimdall shyly, and he gave you a raised eyebrow, intrigued by your sudden movement towards him. 

‘’I never said thanks for saving us back there…so uh thanks’’ You spoke giving him a small smile, he gave you a short nod and turned back to Thor. 

‘’You don’t have much time, so I suggest you get going’’ Heimdall spoke. 

Thor nodded and grabbed your hand pulling you forward, and so it began. 

Thor stopped before you both entered the city and handed you a black cloak, you raised your eyebrows at him. 

‘’So no one see’s us, let’s just get to Loki without being seen’’ Thor spoke and you gave him a sly smirk. 

‘’But Thor I thought you enjoyed swinging your mighty hammer around?’’ You gave him an amused smirk and he rolled his eyes at your sudden playfulness, but I guess that’s what he liked about you, you could always make him feel that little bit less nervous. 

You put on the cloak and grimaced at how baggy and overall disgusting it looked and Thor gave you a ‘what is that look for’’ stare

‘’This thing smell and looks like shit’’ You bluntly spoke out, causing Thor to roll his eyes again and pull the hood up over your head. 

He pulled you forward and you both walked normally as possibly into the city, going about your daily business.

It was long ‘normal’ walk until you reached your destination, which of cause was highly fucking guarded, you glared at the guards unknowing to them, as Thor pulled you back around the wall stopping the guards from seeing you. He gave you a stern mature look. 

‘’What?’’ You questioned. 

‘’We have to sneak in somehow…and I know a way you aren't going to like’’ Thor quietly spoke and you gave him a grunt, not liking where this was going. 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

Yup, Thor was right, you didn't like this AT ALL. 

‘’Thor…IS THAT A RAT’’ You shouted and Thor quickly turned around and gave you an annoyed glare. 

‘’You've said that like 10 times now (name) this is a sewage pipe so more than likely yes, now shush, we’re nearly there’’ Thor spoke with annoyance in his voice, as he turned to carry on walking.

You must admit this side to Thor amused you, and you had always enjoyed bringing ‘moody’ Thor out. 

You stuck your tongue out at his back and followed behind him, holding your right hand to your nose, considering the smell was just putrid (poor you)

Thor suddenly stopped and you not paying attention walked into his back, earning a glare from Thor, he lifted up wards and pulled himself up and then helped you up. You both found yourself just outside of the throne room and you have Thor a confused glance while taking off your cloak. (Yay good riddens) 

‘’Urm…Thor…wasn't you meant to…you know get us INSIDE of the throne room, not just outside of it?’’ You questioned him and he rubbed his temples letting out an annoyed sigh. 

‘’Yes (name)’’ Thor spoke bluntly looking around him. 

‘’No one is here so we’re lu…’’ Before he could speak you were surrounded by guard’s pointing weapons at you and Thor. You both stood back to back in a fighting stance, luckily you had brought two daggers with you and was well ready to kick some traitor ass. 

‘’You just had to speak Thor’’ You sighed. 

Thor grunted and looked slightly behind his back to you. 

‘’I will fight these off, it’s up to you (name)’’ Thor spoke. 

Before you could speak he quickly smashed his hammer into one of the men sending him flying back, which then alerted the other man to attack Thor, completely leaving you to run free. What idiots. 

You didn't question Thor and ran towards the throne room, opening the large doors and running in, stopping quickly, hearing the large doors close behind you leaving the sound of the guards shouting behind you. 

You looked up to the throne and you again felt butterfly’s in your stomach, your eyes widened at…him…sitting there so gracefully, an amused smirk on his stupid, evil…beautiful, handsome…no wait stop. 

‘’Ah, (name) it’s been awhile, love’’ 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are the worst, BUT I do enjoy using them in my own stories *evil smirk*
> 
> This chapter was meant to be really long but I decided the next chapter will be long and will explain a lot more than this one did, so it may take me longer to write up ;-;
> 
> ANYHOW, I hope you enjoyed this one also! Yay <3


	5. Where it all begins part 1.

Thor’s POV. 

‘’How can you betray Odin and Asgard’’ Thor boomed slamming his hammer down into one of the guard’s chest sending him flying back. Many more guards ran for Thor roaring as they went.

‘’Loki may be completely crazy but he pays better…we have families you know’’ One of the guards shouted as he leapt towards Thor swinging his sword menacingly, Thor swooped under him and ended up behind him slamming his hammer down into his back. 

‘’That doesn't mean you should send Asgard into darkness’’ Thor retorted back, anger now taking over his entire body. 

He felt angry, he felt anxious and he felt sadness, all these feelings together did not mix well and he began to feel utterly confused about everything that was going on around him. He didn't want to fight his own people, ones he thought were trusted friends, but what choice did he really have? He had to save his kingdom, he had to save his father and his true friends…if they were even still alive. 

And so the long, unwanted battle began. 

\---------------------------------------------

Flashback, to avengers. 

Reader’s POV. 

‘’You really think that plan will even work?’’ Tony questioned, everyone a part from you and Thor nodded in agreement. 

‘’Not meaning to sound harsh…but that plan sounds ridiculous and well…downright dangerous for you both.’’ Natasha spoke lightly, a stern look on her face. 

‘’She’s right…none of us at this point know what Loki is up to and what he is going to do to get what he wants.’’ Clint paused and looked at you and Thor. 

‘’I mean…he didn't even listen to you two and you’re the only two who could change his mind, he really has gone too far.’’ Clint spoke bluntly while everyone agreed. 

You frowned feeling a headache slowly creeping it’s way unpleasantly forward. You looked towards Thor and gave him a sad smile. 

‘’You said you’d give us a chance and that’s our plan, so nothing you can say will stop us from going to Asgard and simply talking to Loki. It’s worth a shot at least, if we can’t make him see sense then…we flee as quickly as possibly’’ You spoke confidence in your voice. 

Everyone sat silently for a while before Tony spoke up. 

‘’And what if you can’t escape?’’ Tony questioned.

You thought for a second before slyly smirking. 

‘’We will’’ was your simple blunt reply and Thor nodded agreeing with you. 

Tony sighed and everyone gave each other unsure glances. 

‘’While you’re there…’’ Tony went to speak but paused. 

You raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to carry on. 

‘’Try and find out what his plans are, we need to know if we should prepare for the worse’’ Tony spoke. 

You and Thor both nodded not feeling the need to disagree, they deserved to know anyway, it was fair to ask us. You turned to look a Thor feeling nerves creeping up your body, it was really happening, you’d see him again…after all this time, you honestly didn't know what to expect. 

End of Flashback.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

No one’s POV. 

The darkness, that’s all that was found in such a place, a cold disgusting darkness, that felt just utterly suffocating. Figures appeared in this darkness, ones that shivered and shook, for this hole, this damp dark hole was where they had been thrown to rot, to be forgotten. Their fate was death and nothing nice was to come their way. 

‘’My lord, we have to find a way to escape’’ A woman choked out shivering at the coldness. 

‘’I know Sif, we can only hope my son Thor will take back Asgard, for now we wait and bide our time’’ Odin spoke, looking down at the ground. Guilt was slowly and painfully eating him, taking him down a path he wished he could avoid. He felt guilty for keeping such a secret from Loki, it was his fault after all. All this darkness and hatred grew from a lie and he knew it was all by his own hand. In all respect Loki would have made the better king, but Odin wouldn't allow that, he wasn't blood…but now he had regretted all of his decisions. 

Not that he was ever going to admit to that, he was way too prideful and stubborn and that would surely be his downfall. 

‘’We should really try and find a way out before then’’ Volstagg spoke, standing up in the cold and looking around the hole for any type of escape. 

Odin sighed and grunted in agreement. 

Only time would tell. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Readers POV (here it comes) 

Your feet refused to move as you held your breath tightly, you had thought about this moment over and over again until it made you feel dizzy, you even played scenario’s in your head of how you’d handle this. You’d storm right up to Loki and tell him to pack it in. But right now all you were doing was staring at him with wide eyes as he smirked down at your small frame, like a deer caught in headlights. 

‘’Aren't you going to greet your new king?’’ Loki smirked, letting out a small deep chuckle which sent a chill up your spine. He lifted a leg up and placed it up on the throne arm rest looking down at you with nothing but pure amusement. 

You felt completely lost, he still looked absolutely flawless, just utterly stunning, but this…this dark aura that surrounded and hung onto him was strong, and completely clouding his judgement, you now felt regret…regret for coming here and thinking you could make him see sense…maybe it was too late. 

You shakily stepped forward, trying your hardest to not show any weakness, that’s what he wants, that’s what he needs but you stood tall and straight sending him a cold glare,  
you placed your hands onto your hips and looked up at him sitting on the throne…oh how you missed that smirk…his face…. stop it!

‘’Loki…it’s been a while’’ Was all you managed to choke out, his smirk grew in size showing his beautiful straight white teeth, he let out another low chuckle, dimples lightly gracing his cheeks. His green eyes glistened with humour. 

‘’That’s all you have to say? I'm sure you have more to speak of, that’s why you’re here after all’’ Loki laughed again and stood up tall, descending the stairs gracefully and walking towards you, a twisted smirk never leaving his face. He circled you slowly eyeing you up and down. 

‘’So, you’re here to try and get me to change my mind? I thought you’d know better (name) tut tut’’ He taunted still circling you agonisingly slowly. You held your breath feeling every bit of confidence leave you as he eyed you like prey. You glared at him circling you, you weren't going to give up, not when you've come this far. 

‘’Stop this Loki, this isn't you any-more remember? You were so willing to change…’’ You spoke confidently never allowing the glare to falter from your face. 

He stopped to look at you head on staring into your (eye colour) eyes, he slyly smirked. 

‘’Oh (name) how naïve you are, love’’ Loki grunted. 

You stared into his piercing green eyes, just wanting…no longing to touch him, to feel his warmth…

‘’That was all a show, and they all fell for it…granted you had to play your part, and my did you play it well, blossom’’ Loki clapped at you jokingly, the sound echoing throughout the hall. 

Your eyes grew wide. 

‘’Y..you used me?’’ You stuttered feeling nothing but utter sadness. 

Loki fell silent for a second, his smirk faulting slightly at the question, he could see the sadness in your eyes but the smirk quickly shadowed his slight doubt at his next words. 

‘’Of course’’ He bluntly spoke staring into your soul.

You felt tears now slowly sliding down your face, damn for your weakness…damn it for him being your weakness…DAMN LOKI. 

Rage filled with sadness overwhelmed you and you quickly brought out one of your daggers not even thinking before taking action, you leapt towards Loki swinging your dagger, as he easily dodged a smirk playing on his fine lips. Rage had now taken over your mind, you weren't thinking straight at all, how dare him…after all you've done for him, after all you've sacrificed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

You sat quietly in the library reading a book, it was quite the interesting read on tales of different adventures, you would quite like to go on one yourself. You had lived in the palace of Asgard for…well most of your life being taken in by one of the maids and she was granted permission to train you in becoming a maid yourself. Your heart was far too wild though and you soon found yourself befriending the two princes Thor and Loki. Odin allowed this to continue seeing a spark in your heart he wanted Thor and Loki to learn from. 

You got on with both the brothers for different reasons. Loki was your best friend and as children you’d both go about playing pranks on Thor and others, but you both also enjoyed reading to each other and well just being in each other’s company. It was true you had seen a type of darkness behind Loki…always being shadowed by his brother, he tried to shake it off but you saw the pain he held, the longing to feel wanted so straight away you gave him that need and you had been his maid from then on, also his best friend. 

Thor even though headstrong and stubborn was a very lively and funny character, you both liked to spar with each other and run laps, also food eating competitions which you yet had to win, he could eat so fucking much though! He was easy to prank, and anger and that’s what you loved the most, he amused you and kept boredom from over taking you.  
Both of them were very special to you. 

You were now grown up like Thor and Loki, not children any-more and you had calmed down quite a bit, finding the joy of reading in the library after a hard day of cleaning and cooking. The library was enormous homing millions of books you were determined to read. As well as books the library had a sitting area next to an angelic looking fire place, which kept you warm and cosy. It was late evening and you were alone, everyone either feasting on food or cooking it, you found this the best time to go, seeing as no one would bother you…oh spoke too soon. 

‘’(Name)’’ Loki spoke as he walked through going down one of the many shelves, you watched him from the corner of your eye as you pretended to read your book, truth be told you were now completely intrigued in Loki, he was far more interesting than a book. He picked up a small, worn out looking book and made his way towards you sitting next you and quietly opening his book to read. You carried on pretending to read your book, taking small glances at Loki from time to time. 

His face really was angelic, his jawline so tight he could cut butter with it and his skin complexion my god was it flawless, his hair always swept back perfectly flicking up at the ends…oh and his eyes…oh how you loved his eyes, they held everything…his true feelings and you could see so clearly. You hadn't realised that you had been staring at Loki for a good minute now and he was intently staring back with an eyebrow raised an amused look on his face. 

‘’Like what you see?’’ He smirked cheekily and you quickly blushed looking back to your book. 

Loki pulled the book from your hands and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of you both, you pouted at him. 

‘’Hey, I was reading that’’ You spoke sadly. 

He scoffed at you. 

‘’Such a liar’’ Loki smirked staring at you with his beautiful green eyes, you gave him a sly smirk and turned to sit crossed legged on the sofa to face him. He placed his book down and crossed his leg over the other, never leaving your stare. 

‘’You’re very special to me (name)’’He suddenly spoke and your mouth slightly hung open before you blushed again smiling. 

‘’As are you Loki’’ You shyly spoke. 

He stared at you intently like trying to read your mind, oh how he was so interested in you, everything about you just intrigued him to no amount, drove him crazy. Loki went to speak but instead decided to lean forward towards you, you held your breath and gave a quick glance to his lips…was he?!?

He moved closer and closer, placing his right hand gently on your shoulder, you closed your eyes, feeling butterflies enter your stomach, you had been wanting to kiss Loki for god knows how long. 

Nothing happened for a while and you opened your eyes to see Loki giving you an amused smirk and you gave him a short glare, before confusion hit your face like a brick. (ouchie) 

Loki stood quickly, the smirk never leaving his face. 

‘’Now I know what you truly want…but it’s never that easy’’ Loki chuckled and before you could protest he walked out of the quiet library leaving you completely dumbfounded and very frustrated. 

Be knowing to you, Loki stood outside of the library with a gleaming smile on his face.

‘’It’s what I want also (name)’’ He whispered to himself before disappearing into the darkness of the hall. 

End of flashback

\-----------------------------------

You were quickly running out of breath as you carelessly swung your dagger at Loki, the man you loved…or thought you did, now you were having second thoughts all together feeling completely distraught. His smirk quickly grew into an angry frown having had enough of your tantrum he grabbed your wrist as you went to swing and twisted the dagger out of your hand. You let out a pained cry as you dropped to your knees feeling a stinging sensation in your wrist. Loki looked down on you with an evil glare. 

‘’Don’t push me (name)’’ He growled, you had never seen this side to him before, yeah he had gotten angry but this Loki…this Loki was dark and downright evil…no one had seen this Loki before that’s for sure. 

He let go of your wrist and kicked you roughly so that you landed harshly on your back, you cried out in pain once more, feeling your eyes blur slightly at the immense pain taking over your body. He loomed over you, the anger now in full control of his thoughts and emotions, just like it had on you earlier, before he could attack you again like a Lion on it’s prey the sound of doors swinging open alerted him to a new intruder. 

‘’STOP THIS MADNESS’’ Thor boomed. 

Oh, how Thor was in for a surprise when he meets…very angry Loki. 

 

Part 1… to be continued! 

 

 

\----------------------

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this shall be in parts, I don't know how many though so I guess we shall find out together. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my dark Loki, I thought I would twist it up a bit, as I can imagine Loki having this darkness over take him.  
> Don't worry he won't be an ass through all of it. :') 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING <3
> 
> Comments would be much appreciated and Kudos as well <3


	6. Where it all begins part 2.

\------------------------------

Thor looked utterly furious, both brother’s personalities completely changing and…well it honestly scared you. Thor was NEVER this angry before, but I guess he had finally flown overboard and was sick of Loki’s behaviour. His eyes held a sort of darkness in them as well and you were getting sick of seeing that same spark of evil. 

You tried to move to stand up but cried out in pain, oh you were definitely going to feel this…. forever. Loki glanced at you quickly, a look on his face you couldn’t quite make out, guilt? Who knows, but he quickly hid it with a smirk. 

‘’Oh brother, come to pay the new king of Asgard a visit, how kind of you’’ Loki chuckled stepping slightly back from both you and Thor. 

Thor moved forward a little. 

‘’Enough! Brother, this cannot go on much longer’’ Thor boomed, the anger never leaving him, but instead growing. 

Thor looked down to you and quickly rushed by your side realising you were there. 

‘’Finally notice me, huh?’’ You sarcastically spat, which earned a glare from Thor and you to quickly shut up, no way was you going to be the reason for Thor Hulk coming out, nope nope. 

Loki stepped forward, placing his right hand onto his chest where his heart was, with a look of betrayal on his face. 

‘’Oh how hurtful’’ Loki’s sad expression turned into an amused one, and soon he was laughing, a deep laugh. He turned his back towards you and Thor and climbed the grand stairs before sitting on the throne plopping his right leg up on the armrest. 

Guards ran in from each angle and surrounded you and Thor with ready sharp weapons. Thor helped you up and you both glared up at Loki. Thor moved forward to quickly have a sharp spear by his throat. 

‘’Ah, I wouldn't move dear brother.’’ Loki laughed. 

‘’THAT THRONE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU’’ Thor boomed making you feel uneasy, you were far too close to Thor and you could feel Hulk Thor starting to emerge. You wanted to be as far as possible when that happened. 

Loki laughed, holding onto his stomach. 

‘’Oh, how naïve you are.’’ He spoke.

Thor growled lowly, clenching his fists tightly together, his face turning red with anger. 

‘’Now now Brother, don’t get too angry. Try any moves with that hammer of yours and I won’t have a choice but to kill her’’ Loki motion towards you and your eyes grew in shock. 

You quickly glared at him and his smug stupid face. 

‘’Fuck you Loki’’ You couldn't help but to shout full of rage. 

Loki laughed again and shook his head. 

‘’Soon darling’’ A mischievous grin formed on his flawless face and you felt your cheeks slightly burning at the way he had spoken, full of lust and playfulness. But you knew better then to allow him to toy with you. 

You decided to keep shut, not seeing the point, it was quite obvious you or Thor for that matter was going to sway Loki away from this betrayal, after all he was as stubborn as anything. 

‘’Stop this, you still have a chance brother, at forgiveness’’ Thor pleaded. You could see the sadness in Thor’s eyes and it really broke your heart, he loved his brother, he tried so hard to hate him for his crimes but you knew he just couldn't. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

‘’GET BACK HERE BROTHER’’ Thor boomed through the glorious hall, leaving an echo to follow him, as Loki ran up a head, turning around to smirk at Thor chasing after him, with his hair bright pink. 

Loki had used potions of sorts and had dyed Thor’s hair bright pink as he slumbered. 

‘’Oh brother, you look ravishing’’ Loki laughed loudly as Thor shouted some impolite words. 

Loki not looking where he was going ran into something or should I say someone and fell backwards slightly but not falling…not until Thor came crashing into his back with a loud growl. 

‘’BROTHER’’ Thor shouted angrily as they rolled around on the floor, Loki with a huge smirk on his pale face and Thor with a very angry one. 

A cough was heard and both Thor and Loki quickly glanced upwards to see an old looking maid with a basket full of washing in her hands, as she gave Thor a horrified glance without saying a word she lowered her head. 

‘’My lords’’ She whispered before quickly moving along and pretending to not have seen anything, she didn't want to be the one to have to inform Odin of his sons new…urm hairdo. 

Behind her you had stood with a smaller basket full of washing, unlike the older woman you stood there staring wide eyed at Thor looking very flushed and disgruntled while having a grip on Loki’s collar. Of course Loki held a look of most delight and innocence. They both looked at you as silence surrounded the three of you, no one moving. 

Not until you burst out laughing finding it entirely hard to breath, you clutched onto your sides, as your eyes filled with tears. You could hear Thor growling lowly as he quickly stood up and stroked at his hair a look of complete horror on his face which made your laugh grow and your face turn red. Loki smirked liking the fact he had made you laugh so much. Thor glared at you both, before franticly trying to cover his hair with his hands. 

‘’Stop (name) it is not funny, not at all!’’ Thor shouted, his face turning blue. 

You slowed your laughing and held it in, not wanting to anger the already angry prince further you smiled at him your (eye colour) eyes shining slightly. 

‘’It’s not that bad honestly….you look beautiful my Lord’’ You burst out laughing as Loki laughed beside you. 

Thor’s frowned deepened as he grabbed onto Loki’s collar once more giving him a deathly glare, only for Loki to give him a sneer.

‘’You better fix this, right now’’ Thor hollered and before Loki could reply with one of his sarcastic comebacks Thor was dragging him down the hall. 

You watched with amusement wanting to follow, knowing full well Loki was going to play another trick, he never corrected his pranks, that wasn't in his nature. But you had chores to do so for now you watched with delight as an angry Thor dragged an amused Loki to sort his…fabulous hair out. 

\-------------------------------------

End of flashback. 

Loki looked to be in deep thought before turning to look at Thor before looking at you a serious expression now plastered onto his face, which could only mean one thing…

‘’Take them away, and this time I want their rooms to be guarded at all times…if they escape again I will kill you. Don’t fail me a second time’’ He spoke with high authority and the guards roughly grabbed onto you as you squirmed to try and break free. Thor had sharp weapons surround him as one of the guards shouted at him to drop his hammer, but 

Thor refused getting ready to beat these scum up. 

Loki in a flash stood behind you…or a clone so to speak with a dagger tightly pressed against your throat threatening to spill blood, your breathing picked up slightly as the tight grip started to cause a lot of discomfort. You looked at Loki…the real Loki still sat peacefully on his throne…no the one he took. He looked deep into your eyes, and you looked into his green/blue eyes seeing a slight pained look, like he regretted hurting you so much, but you weren't too sure, Loki was good at deceiving, you never thought he would try to deceive you but you just didn't know any-more.

Thor looked at you and froze, his hammer still tightly in his hand, he glared at the clone gripping onto you tightly as a pained expression lay on your face. Thor didn't like seeing you this way, and he couldn't…no wouldn't believe that Loki would try to hurt the one…he was supposed to love..or maybe it was all a lie, but how could he use (name) why even?  
Thor just didn't understand. 

‘’Now brother, it’s in your best interest to drop your hammer…otherwise..’’ Loki’s grip tightened causing the blade to lightly piece your skin, small blood trailing down your skin, you let out a sharp breath and closed your eyes tightly. 

‘’She may get hurt..’’ Loki finished his sentence, looking like he enjoyed the pain he was causing you, maybe it gave him pleasure. 

Thor dropped his hammer and looked at the ground as the guards dragged him away, before he left he looked at Loki. 

‘’You will pay…Loki’’ Thor spoke lightly before being taken away, leaving you and Loki alone in the big room. 

He dropped the blade and the clone vanished, Loki descended the stairs, the sound of his boots clicking against the floor offended your ears, you held onto your throat as blood laced your neck slightly. 

He reached you and grabbed you, pulling your chin up and ripping a piece of his clothing off before stroking at your neck lightly and carefully. Your eyes widened up at this kind gesture…even though the bastard had caused the injury, here he was trying to help, this utterly threw you off and all you could do was stare with disbelief. Loki smirked down at you for a second before turning to focus on cleaning your neck with the piece of material. 

‘’I can’t have you all dirty now can I’’ He spoke softly into your ear sending a shiver down your spin which of course you just hated yourself for. The touch of his warm hand still on your chin made you feel all warm inside, like the pain he had inflicted on you had been washed away, like you could just forgive him time and time again. You mentally slapped yourself and tried your hardest not to waver in front of him. 

He stopped touching you and stepped back, taking in your appearance and smiling. Before flicking his fingers as guards walked in and grabbed onto you pulling you towards the door. 

‘’So that’s it?!’’ You found yourself shouting with anger as Loki turned his back to you. 

He turned to look at you behind his shoulder before sneering. 

‘’For now darling’’ He spoke before you were dragged out of the room and out of sight. 

My god was he an annoying, confusing and a damn right asshole but my was he hot, you needed him, but he didn't need you. 

You were determined to make him see, being prisoner wasn't going to make you give up, oh no this was just the beginning. 

 

\------------------------------------------

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long ;-; 
> 
> I have been busy and sort of lost motivation for this, but I am back and I tend to try and keep it that way! 
> 
> I am sorry Loki is so sassy, but I like sassy Loki for now, makes the story more interesting. The story has to build, can't just go straight into all the love and bunnies stuff :') BUT maybe nice Loki will come out to play soon...or maybe an even darker, meaner Loki will ;) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and a new one should be out next week so keep a look out my lovelies!!
> 
> <3


	7. What am I even doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating in like forever, I've been mega busy AND writers block has been an ass to me. This did start out as a One-shot so I am still figuring out where this is going so please be patient! I am going to try and update as much as possible! 
> 
> Anyhow enjoy, comments would be lovely, they keep me so motivated and my god do I need it! :') 
> 
> <3

\-------------------------------------------

 

The room the guards had thrown you in was surprisingly not dirty and cold but grand and warm, it was a room made for high lords not for prisoners that’s for sure, you looked around the room. A huge king sized bed with red drapes surrounding it, and a magnificent fireplace facing the bed with comfortable looking chairs and a sofa which you could just fall asleep on straight away. The window was big with a huge dark red curtain looming down, you quickly ran towards the window but unlucky for you the window was locked up, like Loki had known you would be coming, like he had set this whole room up just waiting for your presence. 

‘’Like what you see?’’ You turned around swiftly, eyes widened at the sudden sound, your expression quickly turned to a cold one, showing no emotion was best for this situation right now. 

Loki stepped into the room more and gracefully walked towards the bed, touching the drapes like they were the most interesting thing in the room. You glared at him even much, scrunching your nose up. 

‘’That’s not a good look for you my love’’ Loki smirked looking at you from behind his shoulder. 

‘’I'm not your love.’’ You grunted coldly, making sure to stand up straight and to look menacingly, but you didn't know how long you’d last, you always seem to melt in his presence even if he was being a huge jackass. He walked towards you, that sick smirk still on his face as he neared your body. 

You walked backwards not wanting him anywhere near you in case you faulted, he kept moving towards you, his smirk growing wider at the sight of you slowly losing your tough attitude. You walked back until you hit the wall right next to the window, you let out a gruff sound as you hit the wall and Loki closed in on you placing both hands above your head blocking any escape. 

‘’Now isn't this cosy.’’ Loki laughed which tickled your ear and made you squirm slightly at the sudden closeness, you couldn't enjoy this you wouldn't, nope be strong be valiant (name).

You didn't speak, not wanting to give him what he wanted, but he didn't move, he simply took a strand of your (hair colour) hair and played with it in his hand, sending a shiver down your back you closed your eyes and let out a content breath only making Loki smirk more. 

‘’See…I can be nice when you behave yourself.’’ He spoke softly into your ear. You opened your eyes and glared at him suddenly realizing you had allowed yourself to become hypnotized by his charm. You squirmed and tried to break free from him, which caused him to stop smirking. 

‘’Fuck you Loki, get lost!’’ You shouted, now was not the time for him to be playing his sick games and you were not in the mood for it, by all means you wanted to help him but right now you were struggling to even show any remorse towards him. 

He quickly yanked your hair pulling you to face him, tears started to fall from your eyes at the sudden pain going through your head, he pulled harder a sick and twisted smirk plastered onto his face, he laughed a deep laugh as he pushed you against the wall pinning both of your hands against the wall. Without any warning you felt a pair of lips crash onto yours, you fought against it, but the kiss was rough and cold with nothing but disgust and pain in them, he bit your lip drawing blood as you squirmed some more. You allowed tears to fall from your face, you didn't want this, this wasn't the Loki you once knew. 

He pulled back and pushed you onto the floor as he breathed heavily not looking at you. It was silent for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes, he turned to look at your small body on the floor, blood dripping from your lip. You were expecting an evil smirk, but no instead you saw the Loki you loved, the look of utter shock and regret as he stared at you, you didn't trust it though not for one minute, it was him playing tricks. He reached out towards you and you quickly pulled away, crawling to the nearest wall and placing your knees up and your head in them. You always acted strong but this completely scared the shit out of you, you couldn't even look at him, you couldn't even be brave, you felt completely broken. 

‘’I'm…’’ Loki paused looking at your broken form, he couldn't finish his sentence, he quickly stormed out slamming the door behind him, you heard the door being locked. When you knew he was finally gone you allowed tears to stream down your face, wasn't the most attractive but like hell did you care, this whole situation was bullshit and you just wanted out. Yeah that’s it you will escape, go live on Midgard and just get shit loads of cats, cats will love you for as long as they live, they will never hurt you! 

\-------------

Loki’s POV. 

Loki paced back and forth, his fist’s clenched tightly beside him. The sound of his shoes clicking against the floor echoed throughout the throne room, Loki felt bad, but at the same time he felt angry at you, if you had behaved that wouldn't have happened, but instead you decided to go against him. He sighed to himself and climbed the stairs to sit upon the throne, resting his right hand on his chin in deep thought, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He regretted what had just gone on between you two, he didn't know what had come over him, a sudden urge to cause you pain and suffering, most like the pain and suffering he was feeling deep inside of him, one that burned brightly and clouded his judgement. 

‘’My..Lord.’’ Loki opened his eyes and looked down at who had interrupted his troubled thoughts, one of the men from before knelt before him with a nervous look upon his face. He stood slowly and stood straight. 

‘’What is it?!’’ Loki sighed, waving his hand giving the man permission to carry on with what he wanted to inform him. He really couldn't be bothered with anyone today but alas people wanted to bother him.

The man gulped feeling the tension radiating from Loki, and my did it feel intimidating, no one wanted to piss him off, otherwise they’d simply die. 

‘’Your army is close to being completed My Lord, there training is going well’’ The man spoke quickly and nervously, not even looking at Loki. 

Loki smirked, happy at the news and my did he need some good news for once, with his army building up nicely and growing stronger by each day it wouldn't be long till he attacked Midgard and this time he was going to succeed. 

‘’Good work, finally some good news. Don’t let me down Theoden’’ Loki spoke lowly and waved his hand at Theoden dismissing him. Theoden nodded, bowed and left gracefully never turning back, he was safe from Loki’s wrath for now. 

Loki slouched in his seat allowing thoughts to ache at his head, thoughts of you. You clouded his mind and it irritated him, he had used you from the start, to prove to Thor and Odin that he had changed thanks to you it was all a part of his plan to win their trust and it worked…but had he actually fallen for you? No that couldn't be it, it wouldn't, love was unnecessary in his plans, he didn't want it, it only caused grieve and pain, he refused to love you…but this feeling deep inside of him told him different an irritating itch he couldn't rid. 

\------------

Your POV. 

You sat up from your slouched form and wiped at your teary eyes feeling utterly ridiculous, you felt confused to what you were even doing, you should have listened to The Avengers, they knew this would have happened and they had warned you and Thor. But you thought you knew Loki better considering you had been his childhood friend, but clearly this ‘new’ Loki you didn't know. Oh and Thor, where was Thor and was he safe that really pained your mind, you had this beautiful ‘caged’ room and he was probably rotting in some cold dungeon wandering where he had gone wrong with his brother, that really pained your heart. You sighed and shakily stood up leaning against the cold wall, your eyes felt heavy and so did your body, sleep was ushering you over to the comfy looking bed and you soon found yourself wrapped among the covers, you shoved your shoes off as they hit the ground and quickly fell into a deep sleep surprisingly for you. 

You awoke to find yourself in the same room, but it was freezing cold, you reached the edge of the bed and stood out of the bed, the floor freezing cold against your feet, your teeth chattering at the amount of cold, you could even see your own breath. You held your breath as you heard a creepy laugh emitting from the corner of the room, you slowly looked towards the corner by the window to see a figure back towards you and facing the wall, it was pitch black like a shadow and it cracked as it's body moved slightly. A creepy laugh came from the shadow again and you backed up to the wall furthest away from him feeling a tingle run up your spine, this was creepy! 

The shadow cracked some more and turned slowly around to face you, but yet again it had no face, just a shadow. 

‘’You’re so weak and pitiful’’ An aggressive whisper fell beside your ear and you quickly looked around you to see nothing by you, you turned to look at the shadow as it stayed where it was just standing there. 

‘’W..what do you want?!’’ You shouted out towards the shadow trying to stay calm and collected. 

It cracked and cracked and breathed heavily up and down, reaching out for you. 

‘’I…I w..want you!’’ The shadow cracked and then started to scream, a high pitched scream, you fell to your knees clutching your ears as the screaming was too much for you to take, you closed your eyes as the screaming grew louder, and the coldness thickened around you pulling you into a tightening grip. 

‘’JUST LEAVE ME BE, NOW!’’ You screamed out aggressively, still clutching onto your ears tightly. 

The screaming stopped and the coldness disappeared quickly. You opened your eyes to find yourself still in bed, the room felt peaceful and warm not like before, was that a dream? You felt sweat dripping down your face as you sat up looking around you. 

‘’It was just a dream…’’ You whispered to yourself as you let out a shaky breath. 

You laid back down onto the cushion and stared up at the ceiling. What just happened you kept thinking over and over again, you refused to sleep not wanting that dream to creep back onto you. So you stayed awake for the rest of the night just staring at the ceiling and allowing all sorts of thoughts to run through your mind. 

You were definitely going to be tired in the morning, but you weren't going to risk having another one of them nightmares. No.Way. 

 

\--------------------------

 

.


	8. Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so so shitty with updating *slaps my wrist* I have had writers block already! This was only meant to be a one shot so I'm still working on the story plot! I've finally managed to think of a plot to follow and hopefully it won't mess up! 
> 
> ANYHOW please enjoy this chapter! <3

\---------------------------

 

You felt utterly exhausted, lack of sleep…lack of anything had caused you to become ill, being trapped in yes a nice room but still it trapped you, you couldn't eat, you couldn't sleep and when you did somehow sleep you dreamt of Loki and your father, it wasn't dreaming it was living a nightmare over and over again and it was slowly but surely crushing your motivation, destroying your soul. You paced the room trying to think of any form of escape, but you were weak from lack of food and fresh air, and your hope was slowly fading. What was the point? You had lost everything and most importantly a love you thought was real…well you never did have it, Loki never loved you, he was only using you for status to make himself look good. You wanted to feel angry, to loath him but instead all you could feel was sadness and you felt destroyed and vulnerable, you didn't really know what to do or how to truly feel, everything had happened so quickly. 

A clicking sound entered your ears and you looked up at the door hearing the locks unlocking and the door swiftly being opened, in walked a guard with no expression on his face, he stood in front of you. 

‘’You can leave this room for a bit’’ He spoke gruffly. 

You looked at him confusion now obviously on your face, why? Why all of a sudden you could leave, what was Loki up too?!

‘’W..why?’’ You choked out, you hadn't spoken in a few days so your voice had become sore and rough, you looked at the guard awaiting an answer to clear your mind. 

‘’You’re allowed to wander around, there is no way you can escape and a guard will be following you at all times.’’ He spoke starting to become annoyed at you questioning him. 

All you could do was nod, what was the point in questioning a bit of freedom, hell you were even slightly grateful. He moved aside and waited for you to leave the room, you took small steps towards the door feeling like this was all a trick and someone was going to come out of nowhere and attack you. 

You reached the door and poked your head out looking out at the hallway in front of you, you looked left to only be greeted by a long hallway and then you turned to look right to be greeted by a second guard giving you a weird look. You stood up straight and stretched finally stepping out into the hallway. The first guard quickly left your room and nodded to the second guard before leaving down the hallway. 

You looked at the second guard as he turned to face you awaiting your next move, obviously he would be the guard watching you and making sure you didn't do anything stupid. You were glad for the small amount of freedom, but you knew you’d have to use this as an excuse to look around, to find any form of escape, even to save Thor…if he was alive.   
He had to be you knew for sure, Loki may act cold and heartless in the form of trickery but he loved Thor you knew it, they had a bond that nothing could destroy, not even Loki’s hatred and strive for domination. 

You took a left turn and wandered down the hallway, finding nothing of interest you decided to test how much freedom you were allowed, you found a doorway which led to the stunning gardens and you swiftly opened it feeling the fresh air smack you in the face, it felt great and for once in a very long time you smiled, a small short smile but a smile. You walked out into the sun shining down and lighting up the surrounding area. The garden was always neat and tidy, with big oak trees to sit under for shade and flowers planted around to welcome you with the fine smell of pollen. A pond also layered out neatly with frogs happily jumping in and out of the water and fish swimming about minding their own business, sometimes you’d even see a dragonfly zoom pass. The garden had always been a place for you to go too, and you always did, especially when you were sad. 

\--

Flashback

You allowed the tears to fall down your face as you whimpered slightly, hiding your head in your knees, this was you at your weakest and you never wanted anyone to see. Whenever you felt most at your weakest you run to the gardens and sit under the biggest oak tree furthest away from the place you called home. The tree gave you some form of comfort, it didn't talk no but it listened, maybe to some that sounded rather crazy but you also felt warm and safe under this tree, it never questioned why you were sad, it never told you, you were over reacting, no it was just there and that’s all you needed. Deep down though you wish you had someone to confide in, just someone who would understand or even just listen…but who would? 

You hadn't noticed that someone had walked up and towards you slowly and you had only realized of the presence when they kneeled down and pulled your crying form towards them, you opened your eyes full of shock and tears to look up at the figure trying to comfort you. You came face to face with Loki as he looked at you with a warm small smile, you sniffled and tried to hide your face with your hands, but he grabbed them softly, holding them in his, his hands were big and smooth and allowed warmth to cover your cold small ones. You frowned up at him, the tears never stopping. 

‘’D..don’t look at me, I'm so weak and ugly like this!’’ You spoke softly but full of sadness, sniffling as you spoke, you looked down at your legs which were now crossed. 

He softly lifted your chin up to look at him and you did, he gave you another warm, understanding smile which shocked you. Loki normally was either full of pranks and sarcasm or nose deep in a book and being quiet, you had never seen Loki look so…concerned…and especially for you of all people, a mere servant girl, no good to anyone, no family..nothing. 

‘’Don’t look away from me (name), I want you to never shy from me again for I will never judge you and I will always be here for you, you always look beautiful even when you cry.’’   
He spoke softly as he placed his forehead onto yours, you closed your eyes and sighed feeling exhausted from the sheer amount of crying. 

He sat next to you against the oak tree and pulled you towards him so your head was lying on his chest, you sat in silence, a peaceful silence as you listened calmly to his heartbeat, it was like a soothing lullaby. 

‘’Thank you Loki’’ was all you could say, you didn't really know what to say but you knew that it felt right, he chuckled deeply. 

‘’You not need thank me (name) but I do want you to be able to confide in me, I have done to you so many times.’’ He spoke lightly. 

You sniffled slightly and lifted your head up to look him in the eyes, he raised an eyebrow at you. 

‘’Loki…I am not worth the time or day..’’ You choked slightly, you didn't want to be some burden, especially to a prince. 

Loki suddenly laughed a deep laugh and you gave him a confused look. He looked at you, and lifted a hand up to caress your cheek lightly, which left a tingle to travel up your spine. 

‘’I care for you, and you’re worth all of my time, I want to spend all of my time with you, I want to listen to your troubles and I want to help, so please don’t push me away’’ He spoke now looking at you with concern on his face. 

You nodded at him, pulling his hand away from your cheek and held it in your small hand.

‘’I just miss my mother Loki..so very much and it hurts.’’ You spoke softly avoiding eye contact with him. 

End Flashback   
\--

You sat under the same oak tree remembering such a moment between you and Loki, he had been there for you when no one else was, and he gave you the time of day and the respect that you needed, he was so nice and now…he had become so cold and heartless, ever since he had found out the truth of his origin, it saddens you but what could you do?   
After all he never really loved you. 

You closed your eyes and leaned against the oak tree, listening to the birds chirping happily, you felt the wind push against you ever so lightly as the sun shone down giving you warmth. The smell of pollen and freshly cut grass danced around you and made you feel sleepy, you could just sleep right then and there. 

‘’I see you’re enjoying the gardens’’ 

You yanked your head up and looked at the figure standing before you, you glared at him as he smirked down at your small form. 

‘’Oh no dear don’t give me such a look, after all I granted you freedom.’’ His smirk grew bigger showing his perfectly white teeth, his smirk was always a woman pleaser that’s for sure. 

‘’Oh gee thanks’’ You spat sarcastically rolling your eyes at him as you stood up.

‘’Now now, there is no need to be so rude.’’ His smirk faded fast as he gave you a stern look, it was just so easy to annoy Loki. 

‘’I'm still trapped though aren't I? You’re still an evil jerk so why should I be so nice to you, hm?’’ You spat some more as you glared up at him. 

Suddenly you were pushed up against the tree, the bark hitting your back roughly and causing you to ache, Loki pinned you against the tree and smirked down at you, he was inches from your face and you squirmed from under him. 

‘’Stop..Loki..’’ You breathed out starting to become slightly scared, you weren't the one to become scared easily no, but you knew Loki had a twisted mind, and you never wanted to be the subject for that side of him. 

‘’Oh but isn't this cosy?’’ He laughed. 

‘’Please…’’ You spoke quietly as you felt tears slowly creeping their way up, you didn't want to cry, not in front of him, you didn't want to show weakness, but you were so exhausted and so confused with everything.

‘’Then behave and listen’’ He suddenly became serious as he let you go swiftly; you fell to the ground as Loki made a gap between you both as he looked down at your form. 

You breathed heavily and looked up at him, he turned his back to you but stood in place. 

‘’I have a job for you, which you will be doing otherwise…certain consequence’s will occur which won’t be to your liking.’’ He spoke turning slightly to look at you as you stood and rubbed your wrists as they were aching. 

‘’What do you mean by that?’’ You questioned. 

He smirked at you, laughing slightly.

‘’Well you wouldn't want dearest Thor getting…hurt now would you?’’ He questioned you knowing the answer already. 

‘’Now, I will be sending you back to Midgard and you will be informing those annoying humans…ah Avengers that’s it! Yes, you will be informing them of how everything is fine here and back to peace, understood?’’ He spoke. 

You gave him a confused glance; why would he demand such a thing?

‘’Why?’’ You found yourself asking. 

Loki gave you an annoyed look but covered it up with a big smile as he paced in front of you a little, his attire flowing lightly behind him.

‘’Now now you shouldn't question me, love’’ He laughed as he stopped to look at you. 

‘’If I do this will you let Thor go?’’ You asked another question not even caring if you were annoying him, you deserved to know. 

‘’No, but I won’t kill him.’’ He smirked evilly. 

You gulped nervously, would he really kill his brother?

‘’Okay…I will do it…’’ You spoke quietly, looking into Loki’s eyes but only being met with evil. 

He nodded and went to walk off, not before stopping and turning to look at you. 

‘’You will be informed more on this later, but for now enjoy your little freedom I have been so nice to give you’’ He smiled at you and sneaked off and out of sight now only leaving you with your unwanted thoughts. 

You spent the rest of the day sat under the oak tree looking up at the sky thinking of what to do, what could he possibly be up to hm? You knew one thing and that’s you were going to find out! 

 

\-------------------------


	9. Tender Moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for leaving this for SO long, I guess I just got writers block, considering this started out as a one-shot, I never really had a massive story-line for a whole story and still don't as much. I have somewhere to lead on from so hopefully I can make many more chapters to come! ^.^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You awoke to the unlocking of your door, you opened your eyes groggily as the stranger entered, it was a guard, he awkwardly stared at you and you looked down noticing you were only in your underwear, you quickly covered your body with the quilt and stared at him raising an eyebrow. 

‘’Lord Loki wishes to speak to you, get dressed’’ Was all he said sternly as he slammed the door behind him. 

You sighed and slowly stretched your entire body and quickly got dressed, this was it, you knew Loki wished to speak more with you on going back to Midgard, you hated the thought of lying to your somewhat friends, but Thors life was at stake and maybe even others? What could you do, you were strong and powerful but you alone could not win, you needed to come up with a plan and right now your mind was completely blank of anything. 

\-------------

Flashback

Thor stared at you sternly as you hummed for him to talk, he had sneaked into your room quite late at night to speak on…matters? Of which you didn’t know. 

‘’I can’t guarantee I will be able to get through to Loki and whatever he has planned will surely be big and cause danger to innocent people’’ He paused and stared at you with sad, doubtful eyes. 

‘’Don’t be discouraged Thor, I believe in you and I know you love him, he is your brother and I believe you can make him see better’’ You spoke softly laying your right hand on his. 

You hated seeing Thor like this, normally it would be him giving you courage but here you were roles changed, you didn’t really know what you could do or say to make him believe he could change Loki, you didn’t even know yourself if he could and you knew…if he couldn’t then a fight would break out and it really broke Thor to do so, he truly loved Loki. 

‘’I’m not speaking of this for that reason (name)…’’ He paused again and sighed standing up and looking out the window at the city below him. 

‘’If I can’t make him see sense then we will have to fight, me, you, the Avengers anyone willing and strong, I don’t want that but if it must happen it will’’ He paused again and breathed in slowly turning to stare at you. He walked to you sitting on the bed and knelt down in front of you grabbing your hands lightly.

‘’I believe you can make him see’’ He spoke softly. 

You stared at him with shock and then scoffed.

‘’Loki…only used me Thor, he never truly loved me, I mean nothing to him, therefore I cannot help’’ You spoke with sadness. 

‘’Not in that way anyway.’’ You spoke again.

Thor didn’t speak for some time, he just stared at you deep in thought before speaking. 

‘’He loved you (name)…a lot’’ He spoke quietly. He squeezed your hand between his and you just stared at him not sure how to really respond, Thor sighed. 

‘’Loki puts on this face to make everyone believe he is almighty, but even he can break.’’ Thor spoke softly. 

‘’You were his weakness, you brought out good emotions in him, and now he wishes to cover them up with lies’’ He spoke more with slight anger in his voice. 

‘’Thor…’’ You whispered.

‘’No (name) please believe me when I tell you that he did love you, the old Loki. You can make him see if I fail…you have too.’’ He whispered back.

You both stayed in silence for a while as you stared at him with unsureness, he was asking for so much and you didn’t even know if you alone could bring Loki back to the light. Would they even be so forgiving…Odin…he wouldn’t.

‘’Okay Thor.’’ You spoke merely a whisper. 

That night you didn’t sleep. 

End of Flashback. 

\-------------------------

You follow the guard in front of you in utter silence, the only sound to be heard was the one of your footsteps clicking against the marble floor. You rubbed your hands together to gather up warmth, it had been practically cold this morning and all you wanted now was a warm bed. The guard had lead you to a balcony high above the lands, you stood at the edge and leaned against the handlebar staring down and watching the sun rise up some more. The world was waking up and you breath slowly feeling content with this atmosphere. 

‘’Mornings…they’re always so pleasing to the eye.’’ You turned around quickly and watched curiously as Loki looked down at you from the step. He stood down and slowly made his way beside you now averting his gaze to the surroundings around him and below the balcony.

You however kept your eyes on him, he looked different, even smelt different like cinnamon sweet. He didn’t look tired either, he looked refreshed and reformed, his hair swept back neatly no loose ends, his clothes neat and clean. He looked at you from the corner of his eye, never turning his head, he smiled slightly. 

‘’Like what you see, hm?’’ He spoke his deep voice almost…purring. 

You quickly snapped your head away from him and looked out at the lands before you a slight red ting making its way to your face, damn it. Why was he so different this morning?  
As if he had read your mind he gave you the answer. 

‘’Mornings make me feel calm.’’ He breathed slowly.

‘’I see.’’ You whispered out. 

You looked at him again and he turned to face you, leaning against the handlebars. 

‘’Why did you bring me out here?’’ You asked him.

‘’You make m….I needed to speak with you.’’ He changed his wording and you gave him a suspicious look, what was he going to say? 

‘’What about?’’ You asked again.

He turned to look at the surroundings again, he was acting weirdly calm?

‘’I won’t be sending you back to Midgard so soon, something has occurred so you have a bit more time.’’ He spoke lightly.

‘’Oh…’’ was all you could say…what could you really say to that? He would eventually send you there. 

He looked at you and nodded before turning and walking slowly away.

Oh that was it? You thought your eyebrows furrowing up slightly in confusion, no anger? No snide remarks? No devious smirk? This…this Loki was different…no no, this Loki was the old one? Well as calm as the old him. 

‘’W…wait.’’ You choked out not really sure why. 

He stopped dead in his tracks not turning to you…waiting.  
Your mind flashed back to that night with Thor when he had told you that you could bring Loki out of the darkness…maybe…you could. 

‘’I…have…too…’’ You whispered. 

He turned to face you.

‘’You have too what?’’ He raised an eyebrow at you. 

You stared at him, now was your chance, seeing as he was calm you could at least try and make him see sense. 

‘’Please don’t’’ You whispered pitifully. You hadn’t meant to say them words…but they just came out. 

He sighed and turned again walking up a step. 

‘’Loki stop, stop all of this!’’ You spoke a lot louder. 

He stopped again not turning to face you. 

‘’This isn’t you, you’re going to hurt everyone for nothing.’’ You spoke softly trying not to anger him, that’s not what your intention was.

He looked over his shoulder at you his eyes shadowed slightly as he stared down at you. 

‘’Nobody thought of that when they hurt me…’’ He turned to face you and made his way slowly towards you, a dark arura surrounding him. 

‘’When I was lied too, promised something I was never going to get…’’ He kept walking towards you and you backed up until you were at the edge of the balcony.

‘’Nobody cared for hurting me…’’ He reached towards you, towering above you. 

‘’Nobody.’’ His voice felt eerie, but something which caught you off guard…sadness.

You looked him in the eyes and felt your heart drop at the sight of his hurt face. 

‘’L..Loki.’’ You whispered. 

He gently moved his right hand and caressed your cheek slightly, you closed your eyes at the tender touch, this was Loki pure and simple, alone and sad, deep down Loki was like   
a lost child crying for somebody to save him, and how desperately you wanted to be that somebody. 

‘’You were the only one, my love.’’ He whispered staring into your soul. 

‘’I still am here Loki, please, you don’t have to do this.’’ You begged slightly. 

He stopped stroking your cheek and his arm went back down to his side, he stared at you for a few more minutes, no words coming between you, just silence. The sun had risen higher and shined down on both of you, leaving you in a warm embrace while the wind ever so slightly blew.

He leaned closer towards you and you found yourself leaning closer towards him, you closed your eyes…

‘’Um, my lord…’’ You opened your eyes and Loki turned his back to you and sighed. 

‘’What is it?!’’ He spoke with annoyance. 

‘’You have a meeting right now; it’s started without you…’’ The guard spoke with nervousness. 

Loki brushed his hair back, with an annoyed expression on his face. 

‘’Fine, leave, I will be there.’’ He spoke sternly and the guard bowed and left quickly not wanting to anger Loki. 

Loki walked away from you and you couldn’t help feel a little disappointed, he stopped walking and looked at you from over his shoulder. 

‘’You can do what you want within reason, we will discuss matters another time.’’ He spoke lowly and turned to walk away his footsteps slowly becoming distant until they couldn’t be heard. 

You sighed feeling confused, he changes emotions so quickly it gave you such a headache, you rubbed your temples and stared at the landscape surrounding you, you needed to figure something out…maybe even find out where that meeting was and listen in.

You turned around and noticed the guard standing by the doorway his back turned to you. Shit, he was going to be following you, how on earth were you going to lose him so you could listen in on Loki’s plans…hm this was going to be rather tricky. 

But you had a plan forming already and it was time to take action. 

Project – Destroy Loki’s plans, get Loki back. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, a slight fluffy moment. I am really trying to capture Loki's emotions, he has quite a few, his anger and sadness but also his love towards the reader, even if he doesn't want to admit it, it comes out from time to time! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Emotional Part 1.

..........................................

You walked slowly down hallway after hallway like a never-ending maze, your feet felt tired and your stomach growled viciously. You had thought constantly walking about would shake the guard off, stupid idea, right? You glanced behind you and froze the guard was no longer there watching you like a hawk on its prey. You felt confused, why would he just leave you A PRISONER on her OWN? Hm maybe these guards are just thick? Well you weren’t going to dwell on it, now was the time to information hunt! You then realised that you didn’t know where you were, which annoyed you considering you had lived here for years yet here you were lost, wonderful just what you needed!

Something suddenly caught your eye and you turned towards the figure, their head down looking at the floor as they meagerly walked past you like a small mouse.

‘’W..wait, you…’’ You spoke out before realising what you were doing, this person could easily call a guard and ruin your plans…well too late now! 

The person stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to face you, their head still looking down at their feet like they were too scared to look up. You stared for a second not sure how to go about this.

‘’Are you okay?’’ You asked them in a hushed voice not wanting to attract anyone else.

They nodded still not looking up at you, you slowly reached your right hand up and touched their shoulder, they flinched back and looked at you that’s when you noticed this figure was a young girl. She wore baggy worn down black plain clothes and a scarf around her neck and head, her skin looked rough and her eyes oh her eyes looked so tired and worn down. Your mouth hung open and then you walked forward towards her. 

‘’I’m sorry…’’ You whispered not sure what to say, she looked to be about your age, and maybe a servant? But you had never seen her before, having lived here for years you pretty much knew every servant as you had been one yourself, but this lady in front of you…she was new. She stared at you for a while before quickly stuttering out.

‘’I…its oka…ay’’ was all she said, she shuffled in her standing position like she looked nervous and frightened. 

‘’You don’t have to be afraid of me…I am on your side, well more of a prisoner but I’m working on it’’ You spoke quickly. 

She glanced at you like contemplating whether to believe you or not.

‘’I’ve never seen you before…’’ You spoke again, she fiddled with her hands. 

‘’I..I’m new, I…I was taken from my f..family. Lord Loki d..didn’t trust the other servants so…h…he….’’ Tears slowly made their way down her face and you froze feeling guilt eat at you. 

‘’You don’t have to say it, it’s okay, I will fix this I promise’’ You spoke out full of anger and guilt. How could he kill so many innocent people and then take others from their homes and family, this was worse than you had thought. 

She looked up at you, a strange look in her eyes, admiration of you maybe? Who knows, but she smiled meekly and you returned the smile before realising what you had been doing before seeing her. 

‘’Oh hey, you don’t by any chance know where Loki’s meeting is do you? I appear to be lost’’ You spoke feeling slightly annoyed at yourself. 

She stared at you for a minute.

‘’I thought you’d know this place well! I..i mean a lot of people have…been speaking about you…’’ She spoke looking and fiddling with her hands. 

You raised an eyebrow at her, your interest peaked, people? Speak about you? Oh you’d never have thought, pft!

‘’Sorry…I must get going…I will be in trouble if I don’t get chores done…nice seeing you’’ Before she could leave you grabbed her hand lightly. 

Nope, you wanted to know what people were saying, she wasn’t going to leave it like that! 

‘’My guard left me on my own, so I guess I need someone to watch over me and…well you so happen to be here! Anyway, I want to know what people have been saying? I want to  
know everything you know!’’ You spoke eagerly at her. 

She gulped feeling nervous at how eager you were to know all this information. 

‘’O…okay but we should go somewhere…more private.’’ She spoke quietly as she nodded her head and you followed close behind. 

Maybe finding information out from her would lead you somewhere into sorting this mess out. 

 

Loki’s POV. 

Loki sat in a very bland long room, he would much rather be sitting on HIS throne or even tormenting (name) but no, he was stuck in quite a boring room with VERY boring, annoying people. 

‘’Lord Loki your army is almost complete, but I must say don’t you think we have too many warriors, do we need..’’

Loki snared at the man speaking at him, a plump man who dressed in fine gold, rich and fat and someone Loki would leave to cut up like a pig for roast but he knew this man held a lot of value and warriors to add to his collection. The man gulped at Loki’s snare, like a cut through the gut it was. 

‘’Do NOT question my methods. You do as I say no questions asked.’’ Loki growled lowly feeling even more frustrated. 

The man held his head down feeling like a young boy being scolded by a teacher. A second man piped up, this man muscular with a similar build to Thor, he didn’t look scared, but more brave and fearless. 

‘’My men will not let you down, it’s about time a true Lord took over realms.’’ He spoke with high authority, placing his right hand into a fist against his chest, a show of respect towards Loki. 

This brings Loki’s spirits up slightly, men listening to his every word is what he liked, even though he knew this man was only sucking up to him so he didn’t have his head chopped off. Loki stood up and circled the long table filled with nobles and strong men, he pondered for a while before stopping at the other end of the table and staring at all the men, before breaking out in a massive grin. 

‘’Good, this time Midgard WILL be under my rule, no mistakes and no back fires, understood!’’ He spoke with venom in his voice but full of authority, he wanted these men to fear him, and fear him they most certainly did!

‘’Yes Lord Loki’’ The men responded back before they all stood and bowed before leaving the room. Loki sat down placing his legs up on the table before stretching out and letting a content sigh out. 

He smirked to himself. 

‘’Everything will be mine.’’ He spoke to himself. 

 

(Name’s) POV

You and the girl who you had found out was called Rose sat in a cosy looking Library, this library was very small, mainly used for the maids and others, you had missed the smell of this library and the look it held. Old and tattered but home non-the less, it was meagre in size, with only 4 shelves filled with dusty books, there was a small fireplace with two worn out sofas to sit upon. You looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow. 

‘’So?’’ you spoke out as you turned to stare at the fire. 

‘’W..well what would you like to know?’’ She spoke out quietly fiddling with her hands which laid on her lap, she did that a lot you found, a sign of nervousness for sure! 

‘’What have people been saying about me?’’ You questioned brushing your hands through your (hair colour) hair getting out all the tangles and knots. 

‘’Oh…urm…just that you’re Loki’s ex-Lover an…’’

Before she could have finished you snorted loudly. 

‘’Ex-lover?! HA! That’s a load of bullsh…’’ You paused as you looked at Rose she cowered slightly at your loud tone, you shook your head slightly. 

‘’Sorry sorry, carry on.’’ You huffed out. 

‘’You were Loki’s ex-lover, and childhood friend. Some say he truly loved you, while others say he faked it. People have said that Loki used you to prove to his family he had  
changed and was capable of being…good’’ She breathed out. 

You sighed feeling slightly saddened. 

‘’It’s true…the second bit, he used me. I do…well did love him, but I mean nothing to do him.’’ You sighed again and laid your head against the sofa staring at the ceiling. 

‘’I stood by him through many things, his outbreaks and his attempts to take over everything, I always stood by him even though I knew what he was doing was wrong, eh how  
stupid was I huh?’’ You laughed a little. 

Silence surrounded you both before Rose responded. 

‘’I don’t think you were stupid…’’ She whispered, you moved your head to stare at her an eyebrow raised. 

‘’You loved him so your actions were understandable, and you don’t follow him now?’’ She spoke lightly, feeling engaged in the conversation. 

You contemplated her words for a while before answering. 

‘’Part of me wanted too, but in the end, I just couldn’t do it.’’ You spoke quietly.

Rose smiled at you.

‘’You’re a good person (Name), not like Loki at all, evil man he is!’’ Rose frowned. 

Hearing them words come from Rose saddened your thoughts even more. You knew she had every right to think such a way, he had taken her family away from her and then made her a servant. But the unwilling thoughts pinched at you, you knew deep down Loki had a good side, he was capable of being the good guy...even the hero! Maybe you were just deluded, he was the villain and he loved every second, he was not your prince in charming...and even though you didn't want that it still tugged at your heart. 

"(Name)?" Rose gave you a worried look, her blue eyes glistening against the fire. 

"Oh, sorry zoned off like always!" you shook off the unwell feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

Rose sighed as she stared at the fire blazing below you both in an old black fire pit. The library reminded you of an old witch’s house, full of dark deep corners and dusty cobwebs, you quite liked it, it was a change from the rest of the extravagant atmosphere. 

"I miss my home..." Rose whispered, you watched her as she watched the fire dance, you frowned. 

"I know, I will do my best to make him see" you spoke trying to cheer her up even slightly. 

"How?" She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at you. 

"I believe he can change..." You spoke, even though you had your doubts you sounded positive. 

"His had many chances (name) but he always goes back to his old way..." Rose argued back.

"I know Rose, you just have to believe in me, okay?" You gave her a promising stare and she nodded. 

"I will, but still why do you care so much for him, when he doesn't care for you?" She questioned you with a raised eyebrow. 

You felt the need to smile at the fact she had become comfortable around you, a friend is what you needed right now and maybe it’s what she needed also! 

"....because...I still love him" you spoke truthfully, it felt good to finally admit it not just to someone else but to yourself as well, what was the point in pretending. 

"I don't see the point, you should move on, he has." She blunted spoke with no intent to hurt. 

A lot of thoughts ran through your head at her words, someone else...someone else?! Your heart sunk.

"S..someone else?" You choked slightly and Rose gave you a concerned look.

‘’I thought you knew, oh gosh I’m so sorry!’’ She spoke quickly as she placed a hand on yours. 

You didn’t speak, you couldn’t you felt many emotions, anger, sadness the need to kill him was at the top! 

‘’How…if he isn’t capable of loving how does he have someone else?’’ You questioned still in shock. 

Rose shook her head and squeezed your hand. 

‘’He doesn’t love her, it’s more of using her…’’ Rose spoke trying to make the situation better. 

But it only made it worse.

‘’She’s obsessed with him so I’ve been told, she’s just as evil as him…mind you I’ve never met her but I’ve heard things.’’ Rose spoke again. 

You looked at her. 

‘’Like what?’’ You questioned.

‘’Well some of the other servants have seen her anger…there was this one servant girl sweet thing she was, but this woman abused her quite a bit, hit her, emotionally teared her  
down…’’ Rose paused and you didn’t speak. 

‘’She killed herself, couldn’t take the torment.’’ Rose whispered a look of sadness on her face, she shook her head. 

‘’I don’t know her, can’t remember her name either but I know she’s of evil, that’s probably why Loki likes her.’’ Rose mused more to herself than anything. 

Liked her….those two words and your heart felt like it was being stamped on by a stampede of animals, after all this time…thinking you could save him and it was all just for nothing. The kiss you two nearly had this morning…that was just nothing. Everything felt worthless, you felt worthless, whoever this woman was she was capable of attaining Loki’s attention, his affection, his love, his time, HIS WORLD.

‘’I feel sick’’ You whispered feeling sick making its way up.

Luckily there was a small wash room in the library which you rushed too as you puked up, even though you had yet to eat.  
You learnt against the wall and knelt down placing your head on your scrunched-up knees. You felt lost, did you even have the right to be angry? You felt like you had been cheated on yet you and Loki were no longer together…why did it still hurt?! Oh yeah…you still loved him.

Sadness, anger, sadness and anger again these two emotions flickering through you…which one would it land on…  
…  
…  
…

 

Anger. 

 

.....................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY FOR BEING LAME WITH UPDATING OH MY!!
> 
> I've been so bad ;-; BUT I plan to update every two weeks, I finally have somewhat of an idea for this story instead of just winging it, so for now I have chapters to write out! Please forgive me, I'm going to try my hardest to update this story! :)
> 
> Anyhow I hope you liked the extra long chapter! I left it on bit of a cliffhanger, as this will be in parts. 
> 
> Bad bad Loki, will he ever admit his true feelings for reader *Sigh* WHO KNOWS! :O 
> 
> Peace <3


	11. Feelings Unknown.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You hadn’t slept at all, not even a bit. You had just tossed and turned all night, feeling frustrated and upset and by morning time you felt no better. All these thoughts running through your head but the main one was why?

Why was Loki like this? Why did Loki hurt you so badly? And why did Loki mess you about? You could go on and on and over and over again but you had just given up, deciding to sit by the window and stare aimlessly outside for god knows how long. You hadn’t noticed a guard entering your chamber…dungeon until he coughed awkwardly and you lazily turned your head towards him with no expression plastered on your face, just pure void. (Aye) The guard shivered slightly at the suffocating atmosphere you clearly gave off.

‘’You’ve been summoned by lord Loki’’ He mumbled and you stood and nodded not speaking a word as you followed closely behind him. 

You had given up, lost hope, just didn’t care. To put it straight you were heartbroken. You had always believed that maybe Loki would see sense, would see that he truly loves you…but now, now it was all bullshit and it really hit you hard. You had been in denial, Thor had been in denial, Loki was evil and you had to do something…and right now all you could think about was slicing his throat that’s why you had managed to sneak a small cutting knife under your clothing. Your anger had clouded your thoughts leaving you to not think straight, you were out for blood no matter what. 

Upon entering the throne room the guard left swiftly not even glancing at you. You still held no expression as you slowly stalked towards the throne that Loki again occupied with his leg hung over the side…but this time he had someone with him, a woman who sat happily in front of him on the steps. You didn’t need to be told, you just knew that THIS was the woman who had gotten Loki’s approval had won his love and you now knew you wanted to slice her throat also. To watch her die a slow and painful death would give you much joy, you remained calm as you stopped looking up towards Loki as he gave you his same old devious smirk. 

‘’Good afternoon (Name)’’ He chimed, you didn’t reply, you just kept staring at him with no expression. He paused for a moment finding your aura to be different, he knew something was wrong, you never acted this way, never. 

‘’Tch, you should speak when your king speaks to you bitch’’ The woman spoke, your heart felt heavy and filled with fire as you held back the anger. 

The woman waited for you to respond but you did not. She was tanned, it looked fake and disgusting, her blonde hair curled up into a bun and she wore a long white dress which clung to her body, showing her assets. She glared at you as she stood up, fury in her bright blue eyes, she stormed towards you as she shoved you roughly towards the ground, you hitting the marvel flooring harshly. 

‘’You’re a disgrace. Ugly wench’’ She spat as Loki watched from behind a smirk plastered onto his face. 

The woman turned towards Loki and gleamed up at him. 

‘’I hope this pleases you my love’’ She purred feeling over joyed with causing you pain and Loki joy. 

You had now lost all control over your body, she was so close…so easy to kill. Without thinking you stood up quickly and grabbed her by her hair as you yanked her towards you, pulling the blade to her throat. You stopped, as the woman screeched like a banshee you only smirked at the sound of her discomfort and small blood poured down her neck from the slight pressure. 

Loki was not smirking anymore, no he was shocked, not that he showed it oh no, he only showed anger as he stared at (name) holding the blade towards Anastas. (name) looked evil, pure evil and Loki did not want to admit that this was highly turning him on, he had never seen this side to (name) before, this evil, dark side. He wanted to tear your clothing off and take you right there on the marble floor. But he held back knowing how serious the situation was. 

The woman squirmed underneath you. 

‘’Is this what you want?!’’ You growled at Loki as he looked down at you. The guards had now gathered around you.

Loki dismissed the guards back as he stepped down the steps with a serious expression. He gave you a stern look. 

‘’Let her go (name). It’s me you hid that knife for, you’re going to waste it on her?’’ Loki questioned you with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’She took everything from me…’’ You whispered tightening your grip, anger completely controlling your motives, you just couldn’t stop, you wanted this, you wanted blood. 

Loki moved closer towards you, making you shake slightly, every move he took and you loosened your grip.

‘’STOP, I WILL LOKI, I WILL DO IT’’ You threatened as tears slid down your face, you backed up with her still tightly in your grip as she squirmed and cried out for her ‘love’ sickening. 

He didn’t stop, not until he had back you up into the wall.

‘’You’re angry at me for having a partner?’’ Loki questioned you a smirk fighting the corner of his lips.

‘’Was…was I not enough?!?!’’ You hiccuped not being able to handle your emotions as you held on. 

‘’You didn’t want to follow me, she does. She kills for me, she does as I say, you never did.’’ Loki spoke with anger in his voice, deep and booming. 

‘’BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT. Why can’t you see that I only wanted to be truthful, not carry on with a lie.’’ You cried.

Loki didn’t speak and you dropped the knife not even wanting to do it anymore, you were a good person…this wasn’t you, right? Before the woman could attack Loki had sent a guard to escort her out. 

He didn’t speak not for a while and you stood close to him shaking. 

Before you could do anything, darkness hit you. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki’s POV

Loki had knocked (Name) out as she fell into his arms, he carried her towards his room without second thought. He stared down upon her calm face as she laid on his bed. He pulled a strand of her (Hair colour) hair behind her ear as she breathed lightly. She made him feel, truly feel and it honestly scared him, he hated these feelings, he was angry, life had treated him badly and he deserved revenge, he deserved the throne. Yet (Name) showed him something more than anger, to look past revenge, he fought against her, however his feelings for her he struggled, every time he saw her face he felt hurt, a pang in his heart he could burn out. He hated himself, he hated her and he hated everything…one of them was a lie…

‘’I still love you (Name)…I never stopped.’’ Loki whispered as a tear slid down his face. He showed weakness…he showed deep down that cold and icy stare laid a person, a vulnerable person, who wanted love…who wanted (Name) yet he still fought and he kept his dark and evil aura around people who met him, he would not show this side for it was disgusting and weak and not who he truly was…so he thought…but maybe it was?

 

Only time would tell what path was chosen. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, finally updated (Yay!) I really like this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far, not as long as most but holds so much truth in it! I hope you all enjoyed it, feedback would be welcome! :)


	12. Hurtful Words.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your head felt heavy as you struggled to open your eyes, the bed you lay on felt more comfy than the one you had been sleeping on, warm covers wrapped around you like a tight force-field. You groaned slightly as you stretched your aching muscles and rubbed at your throbbing head feeling like complete crap. You looked around the room realising you were in fact not in the room your normally slept in. In fact, there were no bars on the window as you could see the sun setting down, you had been out for a few hours it had seemed…that’s when it all came crashing down on you, the fact you had put a knife against that woman’s throat caused you to cringe heavily. Yes, you had killed before, but that was a must, to fight to protect this had been completely different, you were angry, you were jealous and most of all you wanted blood. It was a feeling you had not quite felt before and even though you hated yourself for feeling that way, you hated yourself EVEN more for not going through with it and ending that bitches’ life. 

A new you had been born. 

You were so deep in thought you hadn’t noticed a presence in the room not until you felt the chill down your spine. You turned your head from the bed you lay in as your eyes met with ones that held nothing, no emotion…just plain nothing…Loki…

He didn’t speak, he didn’t move, he just stared at you as you squirmed under his looming stare, he made you feel small and unable to move, you didn’t know what to do, or how to even feel. 

You decided to pull the covers off you feeling relieved that you still had your clothes on, you stood up shaking slightly as you leaned on the edge of the bed, you made your way towards Loki as you nervously stood near him dancing on one foot. 

‘’L..Loki…’’ You whispered looking away from his intense glare, he didn’t move nor speak, you sighed feeling even more agitated.

‘’Well…at least say something!’’ You muttered as you turned to look at him again. 

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before he stood and towered over you.

‘’Why?’’ He spoke with utter calmness in his voice, this sent the biggest shiver down your spine you had ever felt, Loki was NEVER like this. 

‘’It hurt…’’ You paused before breathing steadily out. 

‘’Seeing her…seeing you, just it hurt a lot.’’ You whispered feeling a lump form in your throat as you looked down at your feet. 

‘’Why did you come back (name). You aren’t as dense as Thor; you knew from the start I would not fall.’’ He spoke with a sternness in his voice. He moved closer towards you and you looked up to   
reach his stare. 

‘’I don’t know Loki’’ You lied. 

‘’Don’t lie to me (name).’’ He replied quickly as he grew closer towards you his footsteps loud and overbearing, his stare sending waves through you. 

‘’I..I..’’ You stuttered as he stopped right in front of you, now silence surrounding you both. You hadn’t noticed that a tear had slid down your face not until you felt the coldness of it run down. 

‘’Because…I couldn’t stand another day away from you, because I still love you and because I always have. I’m weak…’’ You whispered as you stared at him, both of you not moving away from the other. 

He lifted his right hand up gently as he caressed your left cheek wiping the tear away you both stood in total bliss as he stroked your cheek lightly his features turning soft. He bent down slowly as you closed your eyes, lips connecting in a tender kiss, no dominance, no force, a kiss full of power but only power love can give. He pulled you closer as the kissed deepened, more tears falling down your face, you wanted this, you had wanted this from the start but you couldn’t, you shouldn’t. He licked at your lips wanting entrance, wanting to explore further. You struggled with your lust and wanting but you pulled away, you pushed against him as you breathed out. 

‘’No…’’ You whispered as you both stood in silence and shock. He stood up straight again holding no expression, no devious smirk, no evil intent, nothing. 

‘’Loki…you chose your path; you chose her and the road to evil. But…I am not down that path…I can’t follow…’’ You struggled to breath. 

Loki’s stare turned into a hurtful glare, just like the one he had given you before when he had sent you to the dungeons, he felt betrayed, he always did even when all you were trying to do was save   
him, he just couldn’t see that. 

‘’I will never love you.’’ He breathed out heavily as he quickly made his way towards the door slamming it behind him and locking the door swiftly leaving you to choke on tears as your knees hit the floor. You struggled to breath as his words played over and over again, the realisation of what he had just said, how many times could he shatter your heart, stamp on your happiness, take away every bit of who you were until nothing was left but anger, darkness and a need for purpose…how many times was it going to take before you turned into…  
.

.

.

.

.

Him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually being pretty good with this, I've decided to make chapters smaller because it works out better for myself AND I get chapters out quicker! Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Loki is bad to the BONE! Poor reader :c


	13. Love and Hate.

As soon as Loki had left a guard had escorted you not to the room you had grown used too no. This time you were taken down to where the dungeons lied, where the crooks laid, well used too now it was filled with people who had gone against Loki. You noticed a few of Odin's trusted men as they looked off into nowhere land clearly stricken with madness.

You were put in the dungeon Loki often found himself in, you knew he had done this on purpose as this dungeon was away from the rest leaving you with no communication. Not like you'd get any out of the prisoners clearly gone mad. You curled up in the corner and stared at the ceiling for the longest of time, you felt weird, a real strange feeling. You weren't sure what it was but it was building inside becoming a burning fire, you felt angry and you knew you were starting to feel utter hatred for everything. Life had not been kind to you much like Loki's, it was odd but you and Loki shared a lot in common, you had always thought that you could handle your emotions unlike Loki could but you felt unhinged like at any minute you could explode. You knew nothing of your family history, where you came from was always an unanswered question that constantly tormented you.

Even though Thor and Loki had been nothing but kind to you living as a servant was not fun and most people hated you, jealousy was what it was. Thor and Loki had grown towards your light whilst the other servants had to work hard every day you not as much always having Thor or Loki distract you which wasn't your fault, you were following orders from prince's.

You were not born a servant like the rest, you knew nothing of your family but things did start to arise. You found you were naturally talented at combat even having Thor on his toes on occasion. You had also discovered the use to control fire, you had kept this away from everyone not even Loki knew and you vowed to not use it knowing that you'd only be questioned about your true family which you didn't know the answers too.

What if your family were bad people?

You also didn't exactly know how to control it or fully use it only really being able to use it when angry but that was only on occasion.

 

Flashback -

"Why must you be so sensitive?" Loki raised an eyebrow at you as he walked swiftly a head.

You frowned at his back feeling highly agitated.

"You clearly didn't see what I did!!!!" You growled crossing your arms.

Loki stopped which caused you to halt behind him, he turned to look down at you with his ominous stare.

"You mustn't be upset over stupid things..." He paused before stroking your cheek lightly.

"Jealously is an ugly thing, love" He smirked.

Your glare intensified as you pulled back from his touch and stormed off towards the nearby forest. You kicked a tree as anger grew inside of you, it felt hot like burning fire wanting to explode any minute.

You threw your hands up as you let out a loud frustrated sigh. You screamed as fire erupted from both hands burning down three trees in front of you. You fell to the ground heaving heavily as you searched your hands for burn marks, nothing, your hands were fine. You frowned before standing quickly as the fire grew burning down many trees and spreading fast.

"Shit" You muttered as you ran to look for the nearest guard.

End of flashback –

You hadn’t eaten, you hadn’t even moved much from the spot in the corner of your cage, your body shaking from the lack of food and sleep you were slowly starting to lose it. The guards had resulted to try and force the food down your throat, but you surprisingly in your weakened state had fought back and even bit one of the guards like a feral animal, they didn’t bother afterwards and your prison soon fell full of rotten untouched food. You just stared at nothing, your body felt heavy.

Heavy with nothing but pure depression, mixed with anger. You didn’t know whether to sit there in silence, scream or shout. You felt like dying, your heart had truly been broken and no one could bring you out of this state, it was over you had lost everything. Thor was god knows where, Odin probably rotting somewhere, even the avengers had no clue...

.

.

.

And Loki was nothing but an evil and tormented soul that you felt needed putting down like an animal on its last legs. You hated him at this point, you hated him because you loved him (confusing), your heart hung heavy from the feeling of him moving on, of him betraying you and for him not giving a damn about you even when you had given so much to him.

 

Loki’s Pov -

 

He felt sick and angry as he paced his bed chambers, he wanted to kill someone or something! He could no longer hold in the torment; it had been weeks since he had locked you away with the prisoners and he wanted to relish in it. Instead he felt regret, he wanted to go down there and let you go, keep you safe…no no he didn’t want to think that way. You had disrespected him and that wasn’t going to go unpunished, no way.

His bedroom door suddenly opened as Anastas walked in like it was her chambers as well. Loki snarled not wanting to lash out and kill her, she at least allowed him to relax but right now he just wanted peace and quiet. She approached him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently onto the edge of the bed. She walked around him and sat behind him on the bed, rubbing his shoulders lightly, Loki sighed closing his eyes as the pressure released from his muscles.

‘’Oh my king, what worries you?’’ She purrs into his ears as he opens his eyes again. She moves her hands down his chest, moving lower and lower.

Loki quickly stops her hand and shoves her away.

‘’Not now.’’ He spoke sternly and very unlike the trickster he was, this was Loki when he felt confused and angry.

Anastas frowned before sighing and lying down on the bed looking up at her nails to pick at any dirt.

‘’For someone that will have rule over everything you sure don’t looked pleased’’ She spoked with a bored tone.

Loki didn’t reply to her, he instead decided to leave the room, her voice causing an unneeded ring. He walked hopelessly down the halls until he approached the throne room, lazily sitting upon HIS rightful throne. Yes, he deserved this even if others didn’t think so, this throne belonged to him and him only and if he had to take it by force…well he had already proven he would do such a thing.

‘’My…lord’’ A guard approached with caution as Loki leered down at him.

‘’What is it?’’ Loki growled feeling annoyed at being disturbed.

The guard kneeled swiftly feeling the tension choking him.

‘’Its about the…prisoner’’ He stuttered slightly. Loki had now decided to fully pay attention knowing full well who he was on about.

‘’What about her?’’ He questioned raising an eyebrow at the guard he slowly raised his head to look at his king.

‘’She’s refusing to eat my lord; it’s gotten quite bad and…she seems to not be moving.’’ The guard spoke softly.

Loki stood quickly as he descended the stairs and walked past the guard. The guard rose quickly with a confused expression plastered onto his face.

Loki didn’t turn to look at him.

‘’Take me to her.’’ He spoke with no emotion evident.

 

To be continued/

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated yay! I shall be diving deeper into this story, unfolding some truths before the war begins! 
> 
>  
> 
> Loki is such a confused little ray of sunshine. :D


	14. Personality.

Loki had not expected to see you quite in the state you were in, it had shocked him, not that he showed it to anyone. You reminded him of someone…

Himself. 

He entered your prison as you kept to the corner unmoving and unresponsive. Loki just stood there and stared down at your lifeless form not really sure what to do, were you even alive? Because you looked dead, truly lifeless. 

You stirred slightly and Loki felt himself let out a breath he had been holding in, a shaky one at that. Why was he concerned about you? You had constantly been disloyal to him but here he was feeling his heart ache in his chest, struggling to breath. He hated himself, he hated being weak and here he stood being the weakest he had ever been, you did not deserve his time but yet…here he was and why? He did not know. His emotions felt so conflicted, he just didn’t know who HE was anymore, or even who he wanted to be, kind and loyal or mean and full of trickery which one was truly him?! He didn’t know anymore. He was so used to being the trickster everyone knew and hated but whenever he was around you he felt different, the need to be kind and to show affection, and right now he was fighting hard to not show that side, he couldn’t! 

You stirred more from your position feeling your body ache and scream for nourishment that you had cruelly kept from it. You felt a presence in your prison as you tried your hardest to lean yourself against the wall, you managed to lean against its cold surface numbing the aching of your back as you looked up at Loki. You felt weak and exhausted, you refused to eat and now only wished for death, you didn’t see the point in fighting when no one else was, when everyone had given up. 

Loki grimaced at the sight of you, a pinching at his heart, no he would not allow you to have this effect over him. He could just leave you to rot, he would, he took a step back but wouldn’t go further, he just couldn’t find it in himself. You looked exhausted, bags under your eyes showing lack of sleep, your skin sickly pale and your whole form shaking ever so slightly. 

You didn’t move your stare from his form, just watching him conflict with himself on what to do, not like you cared, so why did he? One minute he was cruel and the next loving, that’s what you hated the most about him, he couldn’t just choose one side, he had to constantly play with your emotions like you were a ragged toy that a child had started to grow bored with. 

He stared down at you as he begun to pace back and forth still with conflicting emotions. You watched him starting to feel nauseous at his back and forth movement. He stopped suddenly in front of you, towering over you, you couldn’t see his face, only his feet as you didn’t move, didn’t make any sound, for you didn’t care anymore. He kneeled in front of you now level with your face, you stared off a head with no emotion on your face, no life whatsoever. 

‘’Why are you doing this to yourself?’’ He suddenly questioned with a voice filled with sincerity, he knelt and waited for you to answer him but nothing, you didn’t move an inch and this caused Loki to grow frustrated. 

‘’Answer me.’’ He spoke again but this time with a sternness to his voice, but his eyes filled with need for you to just answer him, to just say something. He knew deep down that he had put you in this situation, had made you this person who had given up. 

You moved your gaze to look into his pleading eyes, you showed no emotion as you stared into his soul, he felt this as he felt himself becoming more desperate. Why could he not let you go? 

‘’Go away’’ You suddenly choked out not moving your stare from his, he felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, your voice was full of spite and anger and this was not who you were, he had made you into himself, someone who hated. He suddenly felt a pang of regret, he would never want anyone to feel what he felt, but here he was turning you into himself and part of him wanted to just drop everything he had worked so hard to get. 

He frowned at you as you made no efforts to move, really just wanting him to leave you to rot but clearly something he wasn’t willing to do. 

‘’Stop being a child (name)’’ He growled at you feeling himself growing frustrated at your attitude. 

You glared at him feeling yourself burn throughout, your body began to shake and you couldn’t control it. 

‘’Fuck you, Loki.’’ You spat out at him, still feeling too weak to move from the lack of food but you wanted to hit him, burn him…kill him. You had grown sick of him, sick of his fucked-up emotions changing constantly towards you, one minute he cared and the next he wanted to see you rot, and you had grown sick of it. 

He needed to make his mind up!

He stood up suddenly, you followed his stance waiting for his next move, his next cruel or kind word, you honestly couldn’t read him anymore.

He paced the room again a look of confusion on his face, he yet again was fighting with himself. Truth be told you had never seen Loki so serious, normally he held that flirtatious smirk upon his face with the trickster attitude but this Loki was truly different…like in a way he had grown up, taken on responsibility, even if it was wrong. He stood still a stared down at you, you pulled yourself against the wall further preparing yourself for whatever personality you were going to be hit with. 

What was he going to do…or say?

What personality was you going to get from him…

His caring side…

Or his trickster evil side…

You honestly didn’t know…did you even care?   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for being a bit slow! 
> 
> Anyhow, what do you guys want from Loki? His kind side or his trickster side? I am letting my readers decide so please comment below what you'd like to see in the next chapter, how you want him to act? eheh!


	15. Emotional Part 2

You slurred from your slumber, twisting and turning until your eyes opened slowly. You sighed pushing the over bearing covers from your aching body, you hadn’t expected Loki to really care. You had half expected him to leave you to rot in that dungeon, but he hadn’t, but he also hadn’t exactly shown his oh so loving side, did he even have that? You honestly couldn’t answer that right now and you were pretty certain you’d never be able too. 

You stood from the bed and stretched still feeling weak from the lack of food, you didn’t feel the need to eat, you had truly given up feeling anything. Trapped in this forsaken place, in love with a villain, life really was treating you oh so great! You decided to sit by the caged window and watch the rain trickle down until the morning graced you with its presence. You sat there for hours just watching the brisk morning, the rain plummeting down fast like it ached for you, it felt exactly like you. 

A knock took you from your trance, you glanced towards the door waiting for it to open, no one ever knocked most of the time people just barged in without a care. You soon realised why the person had knocked when Rose walked in with her head down and a tray of food in her hand, she shuffled over to the table and chairs by the fireplace and placed the tray down as quietly as possible. 

‘’Your breakfast.’’ She whispered still not looking you in the eyes.

You made your way towards her and stood in front of her.

‘’Join me?’’ You asked her as she finally looked at you eye level. 

‘’I..I can’t…I’ll get in trouble.’’ 

‘’No you won’t, no one will know…please.’’ 

You wanted company other than Loki’s or a guard, a friend. 

You pulled her along with you towards the table and chairs as she sat in one and you sat in the other, you looked at the food in front of you feeling beyond sick. There was food here at least for two people, you decided you’d take a piece of toast and eat that still not feeling entirely hungry. Rose timidly reached for toast and eggs placing it on the plate in front of her and eating quickly like she didn’t want to risk being caught. You smiled anyway enjoying the company when you both finished eating, more so her than you, you both relaxed and drank tea. 

‘’How have you been Rose?’’ You decided to spark conversation with her. 

She gave you a nervous glance.

‘’There have been better days…’’ She whispered looking down at the cup of tea in her lap. 

‘’What’s been going on?’’ 

You felt your heart drop. 

‘’Anastas has been extra cruel to us recently’’ 

You felt cold, you knew exactly why that witch was acting out and that was all down to you. You dropped your gaze from her.

‘’I…I’m sorry Rose.’’

She gave you a confused glance. 

‘’It’s my fault she’s been acting out.’’

‘’Everyone knows (name), the servants laughed you know…’’

She paused before carrying on. 

‘’They see you as some sort of hero, they only wished you had done the job though…you know…killed her.’’ 

You nodded. 

‘’Part of me wished I had now, knowing she’s causing you and the rest so much pain.’’ 

‘’Another girl killed herself yesterday’’ Rose whispered. 

‘’I’m so sorry…’’ 

You had no words, you felt to blame. 

Rose gave you a serious look before leaning in. 

‘’Some are saying Anastas killed the girl out of blind rage and she’s just lying to not anger Loki’’ 

You raised an eyebrow at her wishing for her to carry on. 

‘’Loki doesn’t like Anastas lashing out on the servants…’’ 

You felt angry, this witch truly was evil, even more so than Loki. 

‘’So she’s done that before then?!’’

Rose looked around her and you could tell she was starting to feel nervous, she nodded at you and breathed in loudly.

‘’There was a young girl called Star, she was Loki’s personal servant, she took his food, cleaned his chambers and Loki had grown fond of her…’’

Rose sighed. 

‘’When Anastas came into the picture she grew jealous on the friendship Star and Loki had, she would beat Star repeatedly and make her say she had tripped, no one believed it  
though not even Loki. At one point Loki shouted at Anastas called her a waste of his time…’’

You frowned, Loki had grown close to another girl, how many girls were there?

‘’Anastas was angry and a week later Star was found dead with her throat slashed. Loki knew straight away and Anastas confessed, he scolded her but that’s it, he gave her another chance and they just carried on like normal while we had to pick up all the pieces.’’

Rose stood from her sit and bowed lowly. 

‘’I must go now; I have things to do…’’

Before she left she hugged you quickly. 

‘’I believe you’ll do the right thing (name), for the people who deserve it.’’

You sat there for a while allowing the silence to engulf you, the only sound you could hear was the rain heavily hitting against the window. That poor girl had her life taken away all because she had gotten on with Loki, this whole thing was a mess. You had no clue to why Loki would allow for such a thing to happen, you knew that even Loki wasn’t that cruel. You were beginning to regret not finishing her off, Anastas needed to die but you had missed your chance and you knew Loki would be keeping you on a tight leash. They’d be no chance now; you had truly fucked up. 

You sat there for a while not paying attention to the time ticking by, you just sat in your own grief, you hadn’t even known the girl but you felt her pain, her betrayal, her love for Loki. She had loved him just like you loved him, you felt it and this only caused you to grow angrier at Loki, he always dismissed what was good for him, always went for what was bad for him. Would he ever learn, maybe the Avengers were right, maybe just killing him would put a stop to everything his doing, he was not the man you loved, he never was it was all just a sick twisted game for him. 

You hadn’t noticed your door opening and someone walking in until you were snapped out of your torment by a cruel and twisted giggle. 

Anastas…

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so sucky at updating, I apologise. I've been feeling a bit deflated with my story writing but I'm back and I'm going to update as much as possible because I know I owe it to the wonderful people that read this and my other story!
> 
> I apologise again. <3 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a long one and will have a lot of Loki in it, but bare in mind its going to make some of you angry because Anastas is a bitch!
> 
> For the ones that chose Loki's nice side to come out - That will be coming, just be patient, its hard for Loki to admit his feelings, his a stubborn bean! :)


	16. Flame.

Chapter 16 –

 

‘’Here to taunt me?’’ You laughed as you leaned back in the chair you sat in.

She had some nerve showing up, she was brave you’d give her that one but why on earth was she here? To taunt you, to shove it in your face that SHE has Loki.

Anastas slowly made her way towards you with a smug expression plastered on her face and her hands behind her back which made you give her a weary look. Once she reached the table she stopped in front of you and revealed the massive knife she had hidden behind her back. You froze, she was crazy, beyond crazy, with that evil glint in her eyes you knew now exactly why she was here. She placed the tip of the knife on her chin as if she was thinking of what to say before she gave you a wide smile.

‘’Oh I was thinking of doing that…however I found something that will benefit me in the long run.’’ She spun the knife around in her hand still holding the smile upon her face.

‘’So killing me off?’’ You found yourself laughing at her and standing up pushing the chair back behind you. Anastas moved the knife towards you in case you tried anything but you weren’t. Not yet anyway.

‘’Loki always forgives me.’’ She smirked.

Your laughter grew as you clutched your sides like a mad woman.

‘’We’ll see won’t we.’’ You gave her a smile and she frowned at you.

‘’WHY ARE YOU HAPPY?!’’ She shouted at you the knife shaking in her hand.

‘’Because I don’t give two shits what you do.’’

It was the truth, you didn’t care. If she was going to threatened you with a knife so be it, but as soon as she lets her guard down you’ll have that knife so far down her throat she won’t have time to scream. Anastas was weak, you had figured that out the first time you had held a knife against her throat, you were laughing because you knew that she wouldn’t kill you, she wouldn’t even get the chance too. So, let her have her moment of glory it won’t be lasting, you owed it to the people she had wronged, the people who had taken their lives because of her twisted mind.

‘’Good, you’ll make this easy for me then. Come on get moving.’’ She moved behind you and pointed the knife in your back as you followed her commands to wherever it was she was taking you.

She led you through the forest you had once burnt down, it had grown back eventually. You walked in silence as the knife cut your clothing from the force of her digging it in your back. You both ended up at the edge of the forest and at the edge of a cliff side where you could see the whole kingdom. She pushed you and you fell forwards scrapping your knees against the dirt, she gave a thrilled laugh as she pointed the knife towards you.

‘’I’m going to make this slow and painful.’’ She spat.

You stood up brushing the dirt from your clothes and giving her a bored long stare. She honestly was boring you, you would have thought she’d try to taunt you or anger you but she instead was just acting all kinds of crazy and it was boring, you’d dealt with Loki long enough she really wasn’t anything compared.

‘’You’ll never be me.’’ You laughed

‘’That’s it, isn’t it?’’ You spoke again.

Anastas paused and scoffed.

‘’I DON’T WANT TO BE YOU.’’ She screeched and leaned forward but not advancing.

‘’Don’t bullshit. Loki loved me, but he has never loved you. You are just some chew toy he is slowly becoming bored with…’’ You paused.

‘’I feel sorry for you.’’

You could see her shaking with anger, you had ticked her off…good!

She began laughing.

‘’You are deluded and ugly!’’ She laughed louder wiping her eyes from tears before staring at you again.

‘’He never loved you either, do you think I really care that he doesn’t love me? He is a good fuck, a good leader and I want to be on the side that wins.’’ She smiled.

You shook your head and sighed.

‘’It’s you that is deluded Anastas.’’

She lowered the knife for a second and you got yourself ready to attack but the words that left her mouth caused you to stop, to freeze.

‘’At least my family didn’t abandon me to die.’’

…

You didn’t move, you didn’t respond you just shook with a burning desire to rip her to shreds. She was hitting home; she was hitting at your heart and at your biggest insecurity…your family. But that was not what angered you the most about it all. Loki had clearly told her about your family, the family you knew hardly anything about, you’d dream about your father but you didn’t even know him…they had left you to die and Loki had so easily told this vile witch about the fact that they had abandoned you and now here she was using it as a weapon, knowing it would dig deep into your heart.

You were angry, you knew this feeling and you knew where this would take you, fire, you felt hot and the burning sensation grew as you thought about her words more. She was laughing at you but you couldn’t hear her, time slowed down around you as all you could hear was the sound of your heart beat and then the sound of…

Fire

Anastas twisted back in disbelief as the laughed that was once gracing her disgusting face was now replaced with a mixture of glorious emotions, one of fear, one of confusion and the best one jealousy, she was actually jealous.

The fire engulfed your hands as your eyes turned a dark red, Anastas fell backwards with a terrified scream that shook the forest as birds fled from the sight of fire. She flopped like a fish out of water on the ground trying to push herself back and away from you the fear now claiming her whole body the knife long forgotten. You were pretty certain that people had heard her scream and would be coming to her aid soon so you weren’t going to waste this opportunity to have a barbecue a Anastas one.

She had managed to stand as she began to run away from you and into the forest screaming as she went, you were far too angry to really consider what you were going to do. She was going to die; you were going to kill her and you were going to enjoy it and not regret it. She had caused so much upset she deserved this. You didn’t run after her you walked with a smile on your face as the fire grew more impatient.

It was easy to follow Anastas through the forest, her high-pitched screams gave away her position as you stalked her like a lion on its prey, taunting and slow. You caught up to her quickly as she tripped again and turned to face you, dirt on her clothes and face, she deserved this, she was where she belonged in the dirt.

‘’P..please, have mercy!’’ She whimpered out as you approached her.

‘’Like you had mercy on Star?’’ You walked closer towards her as she backed up towards a tree.

‘’Like you had mercy towards the young girls who killed themselves?’’ Closer and closer you got.

‘’Like you had mercy on every goddamn person you attacked.’’ Closer…

You stood in front of her towering over her.

‘’Like you had mercy on me?’’

It happened quickly, you didn’t want to give her a slow and painful death, you were not going to go on her cruel level, she just needed to be wiped from existence as quickly as possible. The fire engulfed her but the knife she had threatened you with had already killed her when the flames touched her skin. You had picked up the knife she had dropped in fear and that was what had ended her, a swift cut to the throat, you still burnt her, you wanted only ashes, to be sure she’d never hurt anyone ever again and to feed the flame that so desperately wanted to kill.

Everything was so clear to you now, you had been acting so weak and fragile just for your own selfish need for Loki to be good again, to love you. You had been ignoring the hurtful truth right in front of you because you didn’t want to have to face it but now here it was brutally staring at you. You needed to be strong, and you needed to choose a side.

You hadn’t realised you’d be choosing so quickly as you looked ahead to see and hear the explosion hitting the kingdom.

It was under attack.

Now you had to pick a side.

Were you going to fight with Loki or were you going to fight against him because now would be your only chance, no going back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter! I literally have to go to a cafe to write all my stories, it keeps me focused v.v
> 
> I apologise for the lateness (even though this is pretty good for me lol) still struggling with this story, but I at least know where I'm going with this story for a few more chapters, working it all out.
> 
> I'm also trying to make the reader seem less 'weak' ya know, because she isn't. I mean she has her moments (we all do) and she isn't going to be like too powerful, but she is strong and I'm going to be bringing that out more! 
> 
> Also I hope you like how I approached the death, I felt like the reader wouldn't be cruel because she's not a bad person and she most certainly isn't like Anastas so giving her a quick death felt right? What do you guys think? I literally was worrying with how to write it >.<
> 
> AND WHAT SIDE DO YOU WANT TO CHOOSE? TELLL MEEEE! ;D I like the idea of reader maybe turning evil but at the same time don't want to divert from what the story has been telling so far! Ahhh so much to think about!


	17. The Throne part 1.

Chapter 17 -

You ran as fast as you could, the breeze flying past you and hitting you on the face, you however didn’t care. You could hear the uproar a head, as well as smoke rising higher from god knows where. Your heart rate picked up as you could see the entrance to outside of the forest, upon reaching it you stopped to survey your surroundings, being caught by guards wouldn’t be good right now so you had to tread lightly. Nobody was about, but you could hear shouting and the sounds of metal hitting metal, you didn’t want to be caught up in the war, you just wanted to know who exactly it was attacking Loki and his men, you had hope that maybe it was Thor.

You had missed him, the amount of sleepless nights just hoping he was okay.

You decided getting back inside would be your best bet at finding out what was happening, you didn’t have a weapon having dropped the knife in the forest like a fool so getting wrapped up in a stupid fight was not on your agenda.

Before you could even make well on your plan someone had roughly grabbed your shoulder twisting you around to face them. You held an expression of shock at the sudden contact but your features changed when you saw who it was who had found you.

‘Sif?’’

She smiled at you, a tired one which looked forced. She had acted different with you once you got with Loki, like she didn’t trust you, but here she stood now looking worn out and like she might collapse her sword covered in dark red blood.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ She questioned you as she removed her hand from your shoulder and surveyed the area feeling on edge.

‘’I could ask you the same thing, where’s Thor?’’

She gave you a weary glance.

‘’Dealing with Loki.’’

You didn’t reply only nodded in understanding.

‘’I should go help him.’’

You stepped forward but she stopped you with the tip of her sword and you gave her a questioning look.

‘’I don’t think that’s a good idea.’’

You scoffed at her and stood back a little.

‘’Why’s that?’’

‘’You know why.’’

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

‘’Don’t be like this Sif, I’ve had enough of Loki just as much as you.’’

She gave a short laugh of disbelief.

‘’You’d have to be blind to not see you still love him.’’

‘’And you don’t think Thor loves him?’’

She pondered for a moment and sighed loudly, facing you.

‘’He won’t stop. It’s like he can’t, not even you can save him…’’

She paused.

‘’Not even Thor can.’’

You moved forward and she didn’t stop you this time.

‘’I want to be there; I owe it to myself.’’

You glanced at Sif to see if she’d stop you but she didn’t make any moves like she was planning to, she instead handed you her dagger and nodded in understanding.

‘’I won’t be weak anymore.’’ You whispered more to yourself as you grabbed the dagger in your hands watching your knuckles begin to turn white.

‘’I’ll have your back’’ She responded as you gave her a short nod and headed forward.

…

…

…

As you made it inside it was eerily quiet, with all the noise of a battle going on outside you had expected the same from within but instead you were only greeted with a bitter silence and coldness creeping down your spine like a spider. You shivered at the feeling and made your way towards the throne room where you could hear talking, not shouting just talking. You couldn’t quite discern what was being said but you could tell the two voices…

Brothers.

You paused as your hands touched the wooden doors, you didn’t know what was stopping you but something felt heavy, like it was dragging you back. Maybe Thor could, do it? Maybe all along it had been him who could make Loki see sense and maybe the moment was now, you walking in could ruin it. You stepped back a little starting to feel unsure on what the best movement would be to make that was until you heard the shout of Thor.

‘’JUST STOP THIS.’’

You could hear the breaking in his voice and that’s when you knew you needed to be there. You pushed open the doors and looked at the two before you.

Loki standing on the steps of the throne, sword in hand as Thor looked up at him with pleading eyes, his hammer tightly in his hand. Loki didn’t even acknowledge you, he looked angry and so did Thor. You knew this day was coming and you hated the feeling of choosing a side, it was true you still loved Loki, it was stupid to go on denying it because what was the point? But you also loved Thor like he was your own brother and betraying him when he had done nothing wrong just sat weirdly with you.

You made your way towards Thor and stood next to him, and that’s when the both noticed you. Thor quickly made to hug you, squeezing you tightly as his shaky breath travelled down your ear. He whispered your name and moved away from the hug to look at you with searching eyes.

‘’Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!’’

You almost laughed but held back on it, now was not the time but you honestly felt sick. You wanted to say yes he had hurt you, but not physically in the sense.

‘’Thor’’

You turned to look at Loki as he watched on with no expression on his face, this was him at his scariest, when he wasn’t smirking, when he wasn’t playing or tricking, this was him at his most serious and you’d never be able to read him or what his next move would be. Thor followed your gaze back onto Loki as the silence grew thick between the three of you.

Thor felt torn, he didn’t want to kill his brother, and he didn’t want her to witness it either. He loved both of them like family, he wanted to help but, how could he? What could he do!

…

Flashback…

…

Thor and Loki sat under the sunlight, Loki was concentrating on a book as Thor lazily looked at the clouds passing by painfully slow, why was everything boring! He sat up and peered over his brother’s shoulder and groaned loudly.

‘’Why can’t you be normal brother!’’

Loki didn’t look away from his book and he gently turned a page.

‘’How do you know what you see as normal I don’t?’’

Thor rolled his eyes and flopped back down to glare at the clouds. He could hear Loki shuffle slightly and he peered his head up to look at what he was doing and that’s when he noticed it, off in the distance she stood, hanging up washing onto a line to dry in the sun. She held a grin on her face as she seemed to be in a conversation with another maid, both very happy and content going about their day. Thor looked at Loki watching him observe her until she went back inside, Loki went back to reading as soon as she left and Thor gave a sly smirk as he clasped his hands onto his brother’s shoulders earning a glare from Loki.

‘’So my suspicions are correct!’’ Thor laughed loudly.

Loki gave him a deeper glare.

‘’Whatever you are referring to you are greatly mistaken, like always.’’

Thor glared back at his brother but then cracked a wide smile and pointed to where she had been but minutes ago.

‘’So you weren’t just staring at her?’’

Loki scoffed.

‘’I wasn’t.’’

Thor laughed loudly and shook his head.

‘’I know love when I see it.’’

‘’Clearly not.’’

‘’Stop being stubborn, I’m your brother you can tell me these things.’’ Thor pestered.

‘’I don’t not wish to delve into my love life with you.’’

Thor raised an eyebrow.

‘’Oh? So you do love her!’’

Loki sighed shaking his head, while Thor pulled him in with a laugh.

‘’Hey brother, I’m here for you…if you ever need the you know…’’

He paused and then winked.

Loki gave him a disgusted look and shoved him off before standing up, Thor followed quickly not wanting to let this go.

‘’And what makes you think I don’t know about that?’’

‘’You’ve gotten laid?’’

Loki turned back and glared at Thor as he threw his hands up in defence.

‘’Chill, I’m joking brother, I know you have.’’ Thor winked as they walked back inside.

‘’But seriously stop holding back, because she likes you back.’’

Loki groaned as they walked off a head with Thor laughing loudly.  

…

End of Flashback…

…

Thor shook his head as he glanced between them both.

You didn’t move your eyes from Loki as he kept his locked on you, that’s when Thor decided to end the painful silence.

‘’Broth…Loki, you’ve caused too much devastation for me to let this pass.’’

Loki turned his gaze towards Thor and took a step down.

‘’And what makes you think you stand a chance against me, brother.’’ He spat full of venom.

Thor shook his head and looked down at his hammer.

‘’I don’t want to do this.’’ He whispered but then he looked up.

‘’But you leave me no choice, we end this here. No one else gets involved, we fight to decide who gets the throne.’’

Your eyes grew as you looked at Thor and the determination on his face, you then looked at Loki as he took another step down.

‘’So be it, brother.’’

…

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter pretty long because I've just been so sucky with this story, I apologise. I just never feel good enough, I always put a downer on myself, silly me! 
> 
> Anyhow, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and the flashback between Thor and Loki was REAL CUTE OMG!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be lovely and I reply to everyone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
